


Down the rabbit hole of the past

by Brianneinlove



Series: whips, and chains and gags... Oh my! [6]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bathing/Washing, Chastity Device, Face-Fucking, M/M, Over stimulation, POV Tony Stark, Punishment, Situational Humiliation, Spanking, Sub Bucky Barnes, Sub Tony Stark, Switch tony stark (if you squint), crawling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-10-09 00:14:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 35,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10399365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brianneinlove/pseuds/Brianneinlove
Summary: “You are going to crawl in to that living room and sit at my feet. You will be the prefect sub all day today James. No snark, no words unless I speak directly to you. I know you remember the formal training and what WAS expected of subs from our day. I want it all, and it will be prefect.” He gets behind James and pulls his hips up and his jeans down. Just as I though he is not fully healed yet but it is a near thing another hour or so and he will be. Sir has not recaged him yet either.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Well this took longer than it should have. I am sorry for that. I wish I could say it was real life that got me but it was more writers block that got me. It will be at least 2 parts now I have worked it out. This one is almost pure porn… with like a sprinkling of plot. As always this is not beta'd all my mistakes are my own.
> 
> Some warnings for this chapter, Steve is being somewhat harder than we are used to seeing him. It is a shift from normally happy go lucky Steve. It is addressed in the plot areas as to why and how it may affect them going forward.

How does one punish a Dom? The question was rolling around in my head after hearing Steve call Ben out at the club last night, and that dumb ass willingly sat down at our table to show he was willing to take whatever Steve would dish out. Well this would be rolling around in my head still; if I had not taken the punishment Steve just finished on our club’s stage. Not to mention watching the beating Bucky took right after. As the show finished Steve too us to our rooms and laid us out on the bed soft, warm and safe. 

Ya I know I had a bit of a drop at the end but I'm ok now. Steve fed me some chocolate and started cleaning up my back up, sadly he has to do me first seeing as I don’t heal like they do. There was opened wounds on my back so he laid me face down with my head on Bucky's metal arm. I know not soft but it comforts me, a way relax like I do in my shop. 

We don’t normally go that hard and I am not going to complain now! Holy hell I loved it. I love this part almost as much, and I know Steve and Bucky love this more. I don’t often allow them to fuss over my human-ness so allowing him to care for the hurts and wounds he laid out over my body makes this even more amazing for him.

“You took that soo well Tony I'm so very proud of you, and letting me do this no sass no fighting me over it just amazing!” Kissing each of mark and welt as he wipes them with the wound wipes and applies the ointment. He finishes with me he looks buck over the same treatment is given same care. The cross pattern is no more than red scrapes now. Bucky and I are clinging to each other as Steve finishes his work I am feeding buck some of the food Steve brought over when there is a loud knock at the door.

It makes Bucky jump he is really sensitive to loud right after a rough scene. Steve gets up to see who it is, it’s got to be a staff member, or something none of the club goers would knock the door is labeled as a reserved room. I’m still down a bit so I can’t seem to care a bit Steve will take care of it for me. I kiss Bucky to calm him down a bit and rub his arms. “it’s ok just club stuff relax” 

Weakest comfort I have ever given the man but hell I doing the best I can in my state.

Steve grabs his mask and pulls lose the curtain from the end of the bed to help conceal us. He opens the door. “What do you want?” So much for friendly captain. Whoever was at the door Steve huffed a bit and closed it to just a crack to cover us completely.

“It’s that other Dom” Bucky says to me in a whisper “the one who warned us you were dropping. I swear I am going to kill him one day. He is pushing Steve to deal with him now. He knows it’s not the right time he’s a god damn DOM!” Bucky says to me he is angry, and he means it, he never jokes about killing. “not today but soon” I whimper and pull him closer. I hate seeing that in him at all those cold eyes he gets when he goes Winter soldier on something. 

“is it getting cooler in here?” I ask Buck,

“Naw baby it’s you, take a deep breath for me.” He pulls the blanket up over us and pulls me closer. He looks to the door “SIR?”

“No not today” I hear Steve mimic Bucks words “I will take care of you tomorrow. Noon. Here. Alone! And yes he is fine and no concern of yours. Come back tomorrow No you may not apologize” there is more mumbling going on. “I look after what is mine!”

“Should we back him up?” I ask. I am so not in a place to deal with this, ass hat’s, shit but I won’t take him fucking with our Dom either. Why am I shaking! For holy fucks sake! 

“Tony if you get out of that bed so help you and all the saints in heaven, you will regret it.” Steve growls from the door. Fucking super solder hearing.

“You fucking know why! Don’t make me change my mind Ben! Go!” Steve has never sounded so mad.

I hear a growl come from Bucky’s chest and he clings onto me, not for himself but to keep me in place. “Shhh Relax doll Stevies got it, you’re ok, He is ok. Just breath.” I'm pissed off, at that ass hole for showing up, at Steve for answering the door and not just punching him in his stupid face, and mostly I hate my biology. I'm fucking Iron man I don’t freak out when someone throws cars at me and now I'm dropping over this clown! I flew a god damn nuke though a worm hole in space! No drop there, though I think Steve had a total coronary collapse that day. Why the fuck now? This Dom is no match for the power in this room even with us all naked and blissed out! I laugh at the thought of him trying; Steve would break him in to a person pile before he got through the door, I should feel safe, somethings off. Fuck it it’s the chemistry in my brain.

“It’s just my bio Bucky don’t stress it you know how I can be. It’ll stop soon I'm sure.” I hold him closer. Now I get what’s going on I know all the tricks to keep this from getting too bad. I set my ear to his heart and listen to him breath. I nuzzle under his chin and coo at him letting my body make needy noises. Bucky, bless him, flexes his strong arms around me and tells me I’m ok and I am a good boy for being so strong. Nope lizard brain is not hearing any of it. It’s not helping as much as it would if it was Steve. I love him but my fucking body knows it’s the wrong man. I huff in frustration.

“Sugar you know those won’t work with me, I'm not your dom. You love me I know but I can’t do for you what Steve can.” He is petting my hair. I stopped hearing the conversation at the door. “Steve sometime today before his drop gets too bad Huh?!” I hear the snick of the door, and breathe deeply Bucky has been enough before he has been there when Steve got an assemble call and had to leave mid scene. What’s different now?

“We are not hiring him right?” Buck asks Steve over my head, he is smiles at me as he looks down. I feel warm skin contact my back and Steve kissing my neck “cause ‘m really wanting to kill him.” The shakes stop as soon as my stupid body feels Steve’s skin on mine. He is safe! We are safe. 

“Buck I gave him my word; I will keep it. If he comes back tomorrow. It’s just odd that he is so set on this.” Steve strokes Bucky’s arm that is around my waist. I just relax between them. I could give two fucks less bout that waste of human space. I'm not a Dom but you know I would love to see my Dom show him how to do it right! I take a deep breath or two and slip slowly back down as I hear them talk. Humming a bit and kissing whoever’s skin I can reach. 

“You know Tony we will have to go home tonight will you be ok to be moved?” I hate that concern in his voice. 

“I’m good ya.” I nod a lot and quickly. I want him happy with me.

“You are so not good babe, we can wait a few hours.” I smile and close my eyes. “just rest ok?”

“So good,” I fall asleep to them whispering above me about the last mission and other not important things. 

I wake up in my own bed with a jump what the fuck! I am freezing and … wait, where are they? I sit up and look around the room as my stomach growls loudly. Fucking super soldiers better not be eating without me there will be hell to pay. I don’t see them, they would not leave me to wake by myself especially when they moved me! Somethings wrong. “JARVIS?” I hate the panic in my voice but fuck!

“Sir Captain Rogers and Mr. Barnes are in the living room with agent Romanoff.” I hear the click of the door as Steve comes in.

“Sorry baby Nat had a lead on some Winter Soldier info. I did not want her waking you, I had J ping me when you woke up.” He was on the bed so fast with his hands in mine “How are you feeling?”

I take inventory. My back burns still but hell it’s going to for a while. I grin. I am hungry and groggy. Other than that, I'm good. My mind settles on the burn in my back and yep I am hard as a fucking stone; and so, fast I can’t see straight. “Well my loving, caring ,Boyfriend I am..” I look down at my lap cock a grin “I could use a hand?” I laugh and we look up as the door opens again. Bucky is also smiling but the smile is the ‘I just shot someone in the face’ smile then I'm looking for a good hard dicking smile I was hoping for my face sinks. They are going to leave without me, it’s not a mission for Iron Man. I sigh.

“Are you two leaving?” I know that look. Bucky is going hunting for hydra he has his murder face on. Holy hell I love that face and if my dick could get any harder it would pop off and fly around the god damn room! 

“Not yet but we are going to intel the base in a few days. May be gone a week or so.” Sigh again I hate when they leave, I would go with but as Bucky put it ‘You stand out like a neon light in a dark room baby’ and ‘recon is just not your strong suit baby, you talk too much’.

 

“soo we have time for some fun?” I scoot closer to Steve in bed then my rat bastard stomach makes a noise that you could have heard from mars! Traitor!! 

“Nope we have food coming and then maybe if your very good we have time for a quick fuck but no real fun till later. I have to get some sleep though I have an appointment to keep at noon and I need both of you by my side when I keep it.” He set his jaw in the bullshit SGR way that brokers no argument. 

“Ok capsicle I’ll eat instead but only cause if I don’t you two may waste away into nothing and die on me.” I grumble more but smile at him.   
“I don’t want us keeping that appointment tomorrow by the way” I say casually get my naked body off the bed. I stretch up tall and don’t miss that my dick almost knocks Steve’s eye out slapping high on his cheek! Teach you to make me wait I think. Bucky laughs out loud as Steve looks annoyed. Shit! I did not mean to hit his face with it.

“You know you’re paying for that right My precious sub!” He bats my dick away as I yelp! “Not right now but ohh you are so paying for that!” He swats gently on my ass and I do not (who the hell am I kidding I do) make an undignified yelp!

“Yes sir!” I turn and grab my dark silk robe off the foot of the bed. Fuck if I’m getting dressed right now. I bend down and stretch out my back a bit more. Then I keep moving my whole body hurts in the best ways possible as I tie the robe on. I see Steve get up and follow me swatting my ass again as he passes me to Bucky who is still giggling. “Oh, you think that was funny do ya Buck?”

“Yep!” He blurts out and starts laughing again “Come on! YOUR SUB just smacked you in the face with his dick! I mean I know you like taking it Stevie but still funny as fuck, m’ sorry!” I look up at Steve’s face he is not smiling. Yep Robocop’s about to get his ass spanked and I bet it’s not healed fully yet either. 

He grabs Bucky by the hair and yanks his head sideways hard. Bucky’s breath catches fast in his throat. He had missed Steve's eyes and the look on his face Bucky had forgotten the new sterner Steve. “I have had about enough of the disrespect from you two. I will give Tony somewhat of a pass, he did not mean for it to happen. He answered me properly when I told him he was going to get punished but you!” He shoves buck onto his knees. “You are laughing at me!?” He is growling. He pushes Bucky all the way down to the floor face on the carpet bent in total submission. “You know how well I take being laughed at Buck!”

“I'm sorry sir!” He yelps in surprise, we are not often put down like this. Steve lets go of his hair. “I..” He shuts up as Steve stands back up and looks to me…

“Tony, go into the living room sit on the couch and wait for me.” He kisses me loudly lips smacking and leaves me panting. “I have not forgotten it was your carelessness that started this and I am going to have to punish you for it but for now just do as you are told.” 

Before I can leave he runs his large hands down my ass squeezes and lifts me up by it to kiss me again. I moan loudly from the pain in my ass cheeks. God the muscles must be bruised for it to feel like this! I am going to need to see this in a mirror later. I must look a hot mess under this robe. “You will need time to heal before I can do to you what I want” He lets me down again and I walk past Bucky and pause at him. I want to kiss him but when I look to Steve he shakes his head and I keep walking.

“You, need to be reminded who is in control here James!” I hear as the door closes. Shit he’s going to get it. Steve only uses first full names when he is in formal settings or when he is mad as fuck at us. 

I get to the living room and sit where I was told to. “Jarvis pull up the bedroom cameras” 

“Sir is that wise?” Did Jarvis just sas me? I roll my eyes.

“How am I supposed to know? Wise and I are not on first name terms here J. Just pull it up I want to see!” I am already hard again as my robe gently falls across my cock where I sat too quickly.

The tv cuts on as I see Steve standing over Bucky who is bent as he was when I left. “What time is it Jarvis?”

“430 am” If Steve wants time to eat and gets some sleep he won’t get too elaborate, and he knows Buck will need to eat just like Steve does. Steve would never really deny us what we need.

“You are going to crawl in to that living room and sit at my feet. You will be the prefect sub all day today James. No snark, no words unless I speak directly to you. I know you remember the formal training and what WAS expected of subs from our day. I want it all, and it will be prefect.” He gets behind James and pulls his hips up and his jeans down. Just as I though he is not fully healed yet but it is a near thing another hour or so and he will be. Sir has not recaged him yet either. 

“you will not be cumming again until after we are back from the recon mission.” Steve goes to our toy closet, and pulls out a large belt with the hole for the plug and a cage in the front “I am going to go in and eat with my behaved sub. Then we are going to get you cleaned out, and locked down tight.” He looks at the cam and if Anthony is very very good I may let you watch him fuck me or I may let you clean him up after I fill his ass over and over. However you will not get my cock for the rest of the day! Is that understood?”

“Yes sir” he pushes James back to the floor and lands 5 or 6 hard blows to his ass right over the healing spots. “Thank you sir for correcting me.” He did not move or say anything it has to hurt.   
“Fuck turn it off J Off!” I holler. I have never dreamed of fucking Steve, well not for real. No one gets to fuck their Dom unless they are switches and even then it’s uncommon. I heard Bucky do it but hell those too have been fucking each other for years and years. I knew Steve had a kink for it but he never wanted it from me, never me! My head is spinning. I hear the bedroom door open Steve walks in I am trying not to look like Christmas came early. 

“Were you watching Tony?” I look down at my lap Oh fuck off. damn it body! 

“Yes sir” I nod quietly looking back up at him. “I am… um” He sits down next to me pulling me in close. Running his hand over my cockhead gently.

“It’s ok baby you know I love it when you watch us”. He eyes my hard dick smiles “You are going to need that a bit later but let’s get it taken care of now shall we?” Bucky comes crawling into the room, he is naked in all but a collar. The belt is not on him yet. 

“Here sub Now!” He looks to Bucky who has not dared look up. He is silent as he crawls to Steve’s feet, glances up at his face to see Steve is pointing to my hard cock. “Take care of him for me” He snaps Bucky’s chin in his hands. “Do it right! Treat it like you would me, I want to see you worship that cock until he is screaming out MY name.” 

Bucky nods and looks back to me. He knows it won’t take long to get me there. Holy hell that man as a mouth on him. I hear the elevator ding and Steve gets up to get the food. Bucky crawls over to my lap and looks up at me. “Tony, sir may I please you?” Yep there goes the last two brain cells I have. I am not a Sir? Well Jarvis don’t count! I look down at him lost. He smirks at me but does not speak.

Leaning over him softly caressing his hair “What the fuck “I whisper softly to his ear. I hope Steve can’t hear over the talking he is doing. “I’m not Dom Buck you know that. Sir?”

He winks and says “My Sir told me to worship yours as I would his. I need permission to touch him so I need permission to touch you.” He kneels up and places his hands on his lap and waits. I see Steve pay for the food from where I am sitting “Please Tony help me not mess up”. His face looks gleeful but worried I would not get it.

“Yes, you may touch me. Only to follow our Dom’s command. You do not need more than his word to touch my body. He owns it as much as he owns yours; as you well know” I see Steve standing there watching us.

“Good answer Tony very good!” He smiles at me setting the food down on the coffee table. I smile back at him as Bucky opens my robe slowly. Steve talks over his head as if he was not there. Asking me what I wanted on my plate. He wants me to eat properly but won’t force me to take in too much. I have a hard time concentrating on his words with Bucky’s hands running all over my thighs and hips. He is kissing and licking all over my groin and balls. Fucking tease. I nearly leap out of my god damn skin when I feel his lips brush the head of my dick finally! “Tony!” Fuck I must have missed what Steve said. 

“I'm sorry I just … Fuck! Get distracted he is very talented.” I run my hand over Bucky’s head as he takes me to the root. 

“Yes, he is and you’re only getting to enjoy him as long as we can keep talking. I asked what you think that other Dom’s game is?” I Hear a hum from my crotch. That bastard is tryin’ to distract me.

“I think its personal somehow. He wants something from one of us, not sure what but I have never seen a person seek out retribution this…. Gahh. This way.” I look down at him as he keeps sucking. Tongue and teeth like Steve likes, hallowed out cheeks and gaging like I enjoy. “ I am not going to hire him either way. Bu… James does not like him, I don’t trust him.” Steve feeds me a bite of two of food. Then my eyes roll back… “Sir.” I whine a bit “I am soo close Steve please!” I try to keep from thrusting too hard into that perfect mouth. 

Steve winks at me, what the hell is that a 30’s thing? They both do it at different times. “Tony the best thing about being a dom. Never needing permission, grab his hair and fuck his throat for me before you go off will ya” Steve Smiles at me and leans back onto the couch arm to watch the show.

I hear buck groan under me, I raise my eyebrow; a request not a demand. I do as I'm told and see Steve take his cock out and stroke it lightly. He wants a show I’ll give him one. I lock eyes with him as if we were equals, I love this game. “Thank you for letting me use your toys” said to him as if he handed me his coat or sunglasses to use.

I wrap my hand in James’ hair tight, right at the crown of his head, and hold him still. Watching Steve I pull my dick out of James’ mouth to the tip and slam back in. He gags and tries to pull away choking around it then relaxing a bit. I would worry but I have seen him take Steve like this. Fuck if Steve is a good 4 inches longer then me and at least half again as thick. James whimpers though; he was not expecting I would do it I guess. I see the tears roll off his eyelashes. I chance a quick look down, a check in he looks up at me eyes glazed but bright. He is ok.

“James!” Steve admonishes him. “behave or else. Tony is being kind to you, letting you play with his dick. Now show him how grateful you are. Be glad it’s his and not mine lodged in the throat of yours You’d run out of air before I was done using you!” 

I hold him still by the hair and he opens his throat and mouth for me. I slide balls deep into his mouth I feel the resistance of his gagging as I push past it. My dick is by no means small I go so far in I can feel the wisp of air try to flow past as he tries to breath. He is still looking up at me the tears still flowing. He can’t do much like this other than take what I give him, but he rolls his tongue around me and starts humming. 

“Fuckk…” I relock my eyes on Steve’s face. Grabbing James around the neck; I rub at my own dick that is stretching his throat “So tight in here” He clenches down its and awkward feeling I know I want to care but it’s not the game we are playing. I will make it up to Bucky later. I pat James jaw “come on cupcake loosen up for me? Damn Steve I see why you keep him around” Bucky relaxes his jaw and lets me just use him.

I get the winking thing now. It is a way to say I get it or you without using words that will give you away and right now James can’t see it. I resume my through face fucking. Using him as if he was nothing more than a fleshlight to get off into. “Steve God baby I'm going to cum!” I make to pull out as I start over the edge. Its rude to use people’s toys and get them dirty.

“Feed it too him!” it’s an order clear as day. James moans and sucks harder. I hold onto James head and thrust one last time as he chokes down my load. “Good, my good boy huh Tony.” My orgasm ebbs and I pull out letting go of his hair. Steve is still stroking his cock but not trying to get off just lazy like he’s keeping it up for us.

“Thank you, Tony,” James says to me as he crawls back to Steve's feet. “Thank you for letting me serve him sir.” He keeps his eyes on the floor. “May I take care of you too sir?” He does not look up when speaking, odd James is good about eye contact it’s a thing for him. He always says he can see exactly what we want in our eyes. 

“Nope you have been a bad sub you won’t get my cock at all today I told you that” He lightly smacks Bucky’s cheek. More a tap like when my dick hit Steve’s cheek, a reminder of how this started “You were good for Tony though so I will let you eat here with us and let you clean and then bathe Tony when I am done with him.” 

“Mmmm, Yes sir, thank you” I cover back up and Steve picks up the plate where he set it down to watch us. 

Over the course of an hour we eat discuss the club and people we have met. We don’t get back to the other Dom yet when Steve and I are full and happy. I look down at James he is still looking down after every bite and not speaking at all. 

“Sir I have a question?” Looking at the older sub.

“You want to know what it means to be a sub from our time?” I love that he can almost read my mind. I nod.

“Well you read the old contract James and I had modified. Most of it was taught in Biology classes though. How to care for a sub, to avoid a drop, what was abuse and what was punishment. What to expect from a good sub and how social meetings were to go. Subs were considered property unless told otherwise. They are collared and leashed and to be ready to be used as their master’s command, no questions no back talk. Hell, most of them did not speak at all.” 

He ran his hand though James hair. “I never wanted that I wanted a partner, and James never did do the whole well behaved slave crap. He was always suck a mouthy pain in the ass. So we modified our contract. However it does not mean he does not know how to behave like that. I would use it as punishment in the 30’s and 40’s. reminds him how other subs had it. He is lucky we were eating or I would have had him in the chastity belt with the large plug and gag I love him Tony I won’t keep him this way it’s not what I want from him or you.”

“He hates this, doesn’t he?” I ask more to him then Steve but James won’t answer. “I mean being reminded where we belong? Even today we have our place with Doms or Masters. Our bodies crave it.”

“During the regular day, yes. I have always seen him as my equal and treated him accordingly. Today is going to be hard on him. That is the point. I am laxed with you both, so many freedoms even by today’s standards. I cannot keep letting it happen though it’s not good for either of you. You know that, he knows that. So liking it or not he will behave unless he needs to safe word out.”

“Am I allowed to touch him? I mean he is on punishment but well threesomes where almost unheard of in your day. How do I fit in today?” My cock is making a valent effort to not respond to James predicament, and holy hell it’s failing.

“Well to be honest you don’t in a traditional way. But you may touch him if you like, is there something you want from him. Tell him what it is and he will do it; Right James?”

“I am to do or not do as Sir says. I am his and yours Tony how can I serve you?” He was so ridged. He does not look up at our faces but turns to face me a bit. 

“Sir I want to see him squirm under us. I want to get him hard and fuck myself on him use him like a dilldo to get off on. Then when I'm all fucked out and soft I want you to filll my ass up until your cum is leaking out of me. I want to then sit on his face with his body tied down tight and make him clean your cum from my ass.” James eyes got big he knew this was for Steve; what Steve wanted me to say or close to it. He just did not expect me to ask for it so bluntly.

“Fuck yes I; knew you were a perfect sub for me. Go to the bedroom get out the ball spreading cock ring from yesterday. I need to make sure he does not cum, and the rope for the bed. Then get naked and on all fours for me.” He pulled me into a hot kiss and I ran my had over his exposed cock. Stroking up and down touching where I knew James wanted his hands.

I heard him whine at the sight I felt Steve make a growling sound in response. There was a noise of movement and when I broke the kiss I saw James back down face on the floor ass up. I reach down and run my hand down his extended spine and he moans but does not move. 

I get all the items and set them where Sir wanted on the nightstand and get up on all fours to wait. Sir comes in first. “Perfect just perfect”. I look over my shoulder and see James following behind him still crawling but his lips look a bit puffy as if he had been biting them or kissing with them. Sir gets up on the bed and slowly runs hands down my legs and over my ass. “There has been a change in plans my pretty sub. Sorry I have not forgotten you are the reason this is happening” I look at him.   
“Roll over onto your back.” I do as am I’m told, and he spreads my legs wide. “I am going to open you up and James is going to fuck you just like you want, but you are going to fuck into me as he does it. Laid out here on your back so I get to see your perfect face. You can cum whenever you want as long as it’s in my ass. James is not to cum at all. How does that sound?” I am only able to moan at the mental image. “There’s a catch though baby. You’re going to be tied down. No touching me or him. Seeing as you like to smack people in the face with your dick.” 

You have got to be kidding me I thought this was a punishment!! “Yes please sir yes!” I could not be happier as I feel him slide a finger into me

“James get up and get Tony fastened down. I want this fuck to be hard and messy.” James ties my hands to the metal headboard and slide the pillows under my ass before fixing my legs down too. “try to thrust.” I can but only a bit. “Push back on my fingers” He adds a second and again only a fraction of an inch. ”Good good. He pulls back from me and snaps toward James. James stands and presents his cock for the ring. He tries not to groan as it goes on it is heavy and it can pinch a bit if you are not careful. The weight of it pulls the balls down a bit to help keep the wearer from cumming. “I know you hate this I'm sorry sugar but you need it don’t you? Your bodies Just cryn’ out for the control?”

“Yes” He answers softly “please sir calm my mind a bit put me under”

“Good boy, my wonderfully obedient boys. Now go on get yourself seated in his body but no moving after till I’m on his dick.” He kisses James lips again. Hard and sloppy and then it’s over and James is getting between my legs lifting my hips a bit more till the ropes bite into my arms. He shoves in hard but I'm very well prepared.

“Now stay still Sub.” I watch as Steve gets his hole ready for me making a sloppy show of one finger sliding in. He gasps as he shoves in too hard too fast. 

I whine a bit James is no small cock to take and I need him to move its almost too much be so full and stay still. He must feel the tension in my body he rubs my thighs and mouths ‘relax’. Steve does not do too much prep on himself. Only the one finger his hole is lubed ok but it’s going to hurt him to bounce on me without a bit more. He climbs over me and sits down not taking me in just setting his cock on my abs and leaning over. He stats to scoot down to take me in. I glare at him. He is watching my face I shake my head “sir you’re not ready please don’t.”

He keeps moving and smiles at me. I am helpless to stop him. I could safe word out and will if he won’t listen but I try again “Sir you’re not going to do it with just one finger stretch!” I am frantic at this point. He keeps lowering down the tip of my head at his hole. There is no lube on my dick “No! it will hurt you Please stop” He is holding my dick strait up and moving to sit down. When hands grab around his waist and hold him still.

“No way Steve! punish me if you feel you need to, but we ain’t do anything without everyone prepped proper.” Steve’s smile widens at me and bends down to kiss me. Down my goatee and too my ear.  
“Good, thank you for looking out for me.” he coos at me Smirking a bit. “Well then prep me James properly, but you are not movin’ till I’m on that cock. And you’re not coming out of him till I’m done.” I take a deep breath that its stopped. 

“Sir please hand me the slick.” He lets go of Steve’s waist and Steve reaches to hand him the lube without even looking back. “May I Sir?” it is almost a snark but James catches it fast. 

“Ya Ya get on with it” I hear the cap pop and Steve’s eyes roll as James slips two fingers in. “Shit he’s using the metal hand God Tony I know why you love this.” Steve kisses me again and hisses as a third is added and he is being pumped into by James hand. “fine fine that’s all I need move your hand James” He withdraws his hand and slicks up my dick holding it for his Dom as Steve slowly sits down onto me.

“Oh Fuck! I .. its. You’re so tight. Fuck me!” I feel him inch my inch sink down I try to thrust up into him but the ropes are too well held. I can’t move. “God sir please let James move please I need it. I’m going to bust I swear.”

“Do as he says James hard, Don’t you dear fucking cum!” Like that would be possible. He is bound too tight. I feel James start his movement he is slamming hard and fast, a counter point to Steve who slowly rides me rolling his hips as if he had all the time in the goddamn world. The two different motions are enough, well almost enough to finish me off in a few seconds. “You feel so good Tony I love how full I am. He is rubbing his belly right above his cock. Is he treating your little hole, right? Is this what you wanted you when you asked me to torment James?” Mother of god its more then I hoped for. These two were going to wear me out I won’t be able to move for days!

“More sir its more then I hoped for. Please harder ride me harder please!” Its not enough, James is fucking me like we are in some kind of race or maybe some jacked up fuck or die bullshit! It feels perfect but still he is missing where I want him. Was this the plan to keep me here on edge will I shattered? Sweet baby Jesus he finally lifts my hips a faction and now he is hitting right where I want his dick and I am done fore. Steve is still moving at a slow rolling pace. “Steve I’m going to cu..Fuck” I pull tight on the ropes I think I hear a pop my wrist and shoulder groan, but the orgasm hits without warning I knew I was close just not that close. 

James does no let up. He fucks me though it as Steve starts to fuck himself hard now bouncing on me and my over sensitive cock. It’s starting to get painful, but He has not gotten his yet I can take it. I keen high in my throat as he keeps going. My body is involuntarily trying to move him off of me its soo much sensation. I start screaming his name and begging him to stop. “Please god please I can’t can’t… sir” James slows down a bit and readjusts his angle a minuscule amount to avoid the over stressed gland.

“James don’t stop. Our little sub here is going to take this as his punishment for the slap in the face this mornin’” Steve also adjusts his angel and gets his feet flat on the bed and matches thrust for thrust with James pushing in and down at the same time. I start out whining again.

“it’s too much sir please I can’t take it. Please” pulling at the restraints both legs and arms. “Sir” I scream out as he comes and still on my cock but James is still fucking me “James! Stop Holy hell please!”

“Sir?” he growls “May I stop sir?”

“No. just a few more he can take it.” Steve climbs of me and reaches the bedside table for a smaller plug we leave there for this and plugs up his ass. My body has not gone soft its more bearable without Steve on my dick. 

“Do you like it Tony? Look at him” he holds my head still to look at James face. “he can feel you clamping down over and over. I know how your body reacts when you cum. It’s like your milking him but he can’t cum. Tell me do you love this power you have over him?” I don’t want power over anyone its not my nature I was only playing a part for Steve. I thought I was doing what he wanted? Did I do wrong?

“No sir I don’t I'm a sub I Please sir make him stop! Oh no fuck… Sir please.” I’m at the edge again, I know my balls are empty and a dry orgasm can hurt a bit. My voice raises and octave or 10. “Please!!” I'm not sure it it’s a please stop or please let me go over again.

“James, do you want to stop?” Steve asks as he is touching my stomach and nipples.

“No!” he smirks “I want to see him come one more time if it pleases you sir” He is about to get his mother fucking wish that ass hole!  
“Stop.” James pumps two more times Probably out of sheer force and I am clinging to the edge, sweating and crying I want and don’t want it. “Do you need it baby, his hand ghosts my cock head. I can push you over all you got to do is ask”   
My mind is all mushy at the moment I can’t think It’s got to be babble that comes out of my mouth but it must be enough for Sir. I feel his hand tighten over me and all it takes is that simple touch and I scream a blood curdling scream and fall under shattered. There is nothing but the feeling of my body and the warm comfort of my lovers.  
I feel the ropes loosen and someone warm holding me. Comforting me, its Steve. He needs to clean up I think absently. He is stroking my head “sir” I slur the words a bit “where’s Bucky?” I miss him. I feel like he’s so far away. He normally stays and he needs comfort too! 

“Drawing you two a bath then sleep. Its his job to care for me and you right now. He is being a perfect well trained submissive. I may reaward him in a bit.” He gets me some water and holds me close.

“Don’t drop him…wait. Don’t let him drop ya that” I try to lift my head to see Steve face clearly but I’m so heavy. James is a sub too he could drop with no after care no comfort. I worry for him.

“Sir the bath is ready but I have one more chore to do if you will allow.” He moves close to us and I think Steve nods. He nods, right? 

“mmm I am not letting it go anywhere” he rolls over me slightly and taps the plug in his ass. He is full of my cum Mine! “Get him in a bath first you can take care of it after. I need you both clean and rested. We have a date tomorrow”   
I am lifted up and set into a warm bath, I lean back and am enveloped in wide strong arms gently rubbing down my biceps. “you too are so beautiful togather. How the hell did I get so lucky?” I look up Steve is sitting on the counter watching us. “becareful with him James he is fragile right now. Just clean and held” He smiles at me. 

“m’ not fragile!” I protest but when James hand washes over my hip I jump 

“Oh but you are so jumpy Tony” He says in my ear. I hear the smile.

“Get him clean and yourself washed inside and out. I am going to take care of the room” He leeps of the counter. I hear a grunt behind me. “what?” 

“Sir that is my job you should not have to clean up. Leave it. We can sleep in your old room tonight I will take care of it in the morning.” James seems set on his punishment.

“Ok James I’ll leave it. I’m going to get the stuff I need for your lock down tomorrow and meet you in the spare room. Be good for me. You’re not in a cage no getting off!” He gets close to us and kisses me a soft chase kiss and then James much hotter and more brutal.  
After we are both clean and I am somewhere in my head I recognize we get out and head to the spear room. “Buck I'm sorry” He raises and eyebrow at me.

“You’re in trouble cause I did something stupid.” I kinda feel bad his dick is hard and red it looks almost painful. “I would take your punishment if Steve would let me”

We Stop walking. He turns me to look me in the eyes first time all night when we were not fucking. “First off that will never happen. You have no clue how to be a sub in today’s world and our time was much harder to do. Second I laughed at his humiliation I knew I should stop and didn’t. I did not expect him to go this far but as you said in the car that day he is reasserting himself. I am ok with this. He needs it and to be honest so do I. This may be a bit hard to watch for you, Subs in our day were little more than property, and Steve has no clue how far that training goes. We were told never to safe word, that if the Dom was doing something painful we earned it. It was not abuse if he said we needed it. I won’t let it go that far he would never forgive me if I did. However, what each designation learned in school was very different.” He kissed me softly and we got into the room where Steve was laid out on the bed. 

Next to him was the belt, a large metal plug, and a metal cock cage. I walked to the bed and sat down. James keeled at the door and waited. What the holy fuck. I look to Steve lost again. I am going to have to google this shit. “you may enter James crawl to me.”

James does just that onto all fours he crawls to the bed and lays his face on the floor ass in the air. 

“Tony this was my room alone before you and I were together, before Bucky came back to me. Subs in the 40s did not share a room with their Dom unless the Dom told them too. He was not allowed in my personal area until told to come in. He was to be naked and prepped for me. When he entered. Are you James prepped and lose for me?”

“I am clean and open sir.” He does not lift his head as he answers.

“How open are you? Can I slip this hard metal cock in your ass in a single slide?” I saw him prep himself in the bathroom. He used 4 fingers still that metal dick is huge almost as big as Steve is but unforgiving no softness too it. It has a huge head on it.

“I am four wide sir. I can take it” He says again not looking up. Steve goes and inspects the work James did. “You did good here Buck. Tony hand me the plug please and the belt.” It has a wide base and a flat disk at the end so it fits the belts ring for it. I thread the plug through the belt and hand it to Steve. He smiles and lubes it up. “Breath in James.” He slowly but in gone push shoves the metal into James body. James jerks as it is at its widest point. “almost done.” Steve does not hold it there just lets it pop into him. He pulls it out a few times letting it warm up and helping James adjust to the girth of it.

“kneel up James” James complies and Steve wraps the first part of the belt around James waist. Pulling it very tight. James keens a bit. “sit on the bed.” James is slower to crawl to the bed but he does. The second part of the belt id pulled up and Steve slowly pulls James balls and cock though the metal hole that is for the cage to attach to. “you have been soo good James I am not going to press your balls in the belt; How is that for a reward.”

“thankyou” all comes out in one breath but he is still so hard. No way the cage goes on like this. There is a ball stop at the top to keep him from cumming. 

“James I need you to relax for me can you get this to go down on your own or do you need me to do it.” I am a bit lost if he is not going to get to cum then how is he going to take care of it for James?

There is no answer from James he is still adjusting to the intrusion in his ass. “James?” He is adding that Dominate voice. Still no answer.   
“I will take it as you need a hand then” Steve reaches under the bed and pulls out a metal bowl full of ice water. “I'm sorry babe your leaving me no choice I need some sleep and you’re not obeying me.” He takes out the cloth from the bowl. And rings it out so it’s not dripping everywhere. James looks down and jumps. His eyes go huge and he groans. 

Steve wipes his cock and balls down with the ice-cold cloth and repeats James is panting and trying to not pull away. “are you ok James?” his Hardon is not flagging. “you’re not going down, I need you soft for this cage.” 

“I’m ok, I'm trying sir. Please let me try!” He is shaking from the cloth Steve keeps dunking and reapplying.

“I gave you a choice at the beginning you did not answer so we do this my way. Put you left hand in the bowl.” James makes a small pause and head shake. “James final warning or you will sleep on the floor in the other room.” He slides his metal hand into the ice water. I know he can feel the cold but not as bad as the right. Steve blows cool air over his dick it is starting to soften finally. I hope it goes down completely I don’t want to see him have to use that freezing metal hand on his dick. 

Steve tsks “well I guess my needs are not what matters to you. Do it!” James whines again as Steve grabs the metal wrist and pulls it from the water and shoves it over James junk. The arm whirls and grasps as James howls at the cold. 

“Stevie please stop please I can’t take the cold! Please!” I want to worry I watch a bit longer thinking Bucky will safe word out if it’s too much. Steve is watching his face like a hawk. Making sure he can still talk and that he is not hiding it being too much.

“There we go” he pulls the hand away and sure as shit James is soft and pink all over “I promise I will warm you back up as soon as its on. You did good baby so good.” He slips the metal rings over his balls and between them then locks each bit of metal in place saving the final glad ring and plug for last. “there we go” slipping to plug in and locking the final ring down. James could not get hard now if he wanted too. Steve leans over and breaths hot air over the area. And uses his warm hands to reheat the skin around the cage. Whispering endearments as I come over and kiss James his lips his neck rubbing his lower back. “is that better baby? All locked down and ready for the day?” Steve snaps the final buckle of the belt in place and pulls it hard and tight. James rolls his eyes. 

“Yes, sir it feels amazing your too good to me” He is smiling finally. 

“OK let’s get some sleep.” Steve pulls us up to the head of the bed on either side of him and yanks the blankets over us. “Jarvis lights.”

“Sir? You’re not clean?” James asks sounding worried. 

“You will take care of it in the morning James sleep now” I am out before I know I blinked.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony pushes too far and ends up hurt, and Bucky is well... as good as he is able to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a bit shorter than chapter 1, but its full of plot, and some porn. Plot it is a necessary evil we need our boys to have some angst in their lives right?

It was almost 10 am when I woke up, and holy fuck Steve is also still asleep in the bed with me. I roll over to check on Bucky but he is not laying with us. I want to say that’s unusual but he often gets up in the night and does other things it has gotten so common it normally does not wake Steve or me. I sit up and look around its odd that he is not at least in the room with us. Even with the night terrors and insomnia that keeps him for sleep, it helps him to be close to us. 

“Steve where’s Bucky?” It was enough of a worry I had to wake Steve up. 

“Doing his duties before I get up” He rolled over lazy like and wrapped his arms around me. “now come here!” He pulls me in a filthy kiss. Yuck morning breath!

“Duties?” I pull back. Yep my brain was not yet awake I forgot he was on punishment. “he has to get up before you? and do what exactly?” I seemed a bit harsh but come on really? Steve glares a bit at me then softens his look. He knows this is strange for me. We are just from different times.

“Anthony don’t interfere with this. He knows what he is supposed to do and not do. It is only one day and just to remind him how good you two have it with me.” He is stern with his words but is rubbing my arm in a calming way. This was an order clear as day. “I'm sorry this may be hard for you to see today. I promise you that neither you will be expected to be this, but he has to learn. I can’t stomach hurting him when I'm really upset. He and I talked this out, James hates this enough to allow it to be a proper punishment. Moreover, I don’t have to correct him all that often so it will work. You, my precious, will never need to worry about this type of punishment; as you were never trained in it. Just relax please baby.” 

 

I take a deep breath “Promise me Steve this is not a shift in what you expect from me or him. I am a Sub not a Slave and I would not enter a contract that requires that of me or anyone in it.”

“Oh, tony you have my word. I like my boys with fire in them, just respectful fire” He laughed a bit as we heard the door open. James came in carrying a tray of food. He was naked other than the belt that was still fastened around him. It was not locked just buckled. “Good morning James!” He smiled at his older sub as he sat up on the bed and leaned back on the head board. James sat the tray on his lap. There was enough food there to feed an army! “Smells good baby. How was your morning? Did you sleep?”  
James knelt and looked up to us from the floor. “Not much sir I…” He looked at his waist “I could not get comfortable.” Steve looked as if he could not be bothered. He just dished out the food to me handing me a plate. Then he handed a smaller one to Buck who sat on the floor eating. 

“Ok this will be a long day for you then. Did you get our room cleaned up?” Steve asked watching me pick at my food. He has not look at Bucky at all. 

“I did sir, as well as the bathroom from the bathes last night. I also am clean and ready if you want me.” He was looking at the plate of food on the floor eating small bits of it. 

“How is your breakfast Tony?” He ignored the other man. “Your picking at it, do you want something else? James will get you anything you want.” I looked down to James, who had looked up as if called to attention. 

He looked… happy? What the sheep shit was that? I really look at him, hold his gaze as long as he would let me. I want to find a sign that Steve is taking this too far. I know the Physical levels of submission very from sub to sub, it’s how we get what our body needs in endorphins. Sadly, they are not something physically we make on our owe and only come from being with a Dom and serving him/her. 

I can’t seem to find a shred of discontentment in James’ eyes or face. He is happy to take this type of punishment, like there is not a care in the world. Maybe for him there is not. “No Thank you though sir I am just fussy. You know how my mind can be.” James smiles at me its not a full face smile but its there. He looks back down.

We eat in silence when we are done, James gets up and takes the plates from us. Then takes the tray and leaves the room. “He is happy?” I ask Steve.

“He seems to be. I know it’s a punishment but he may need this more than he is letting on. I want to thank you Tony for looking out for him. I know I have said it before but I mean it. I love how you too keep an eye out for each other, and make sure we are ALL safe and cared for.” 

He kisses me again not as wet or dirty at first, but it quickly turns into making out. I don’t hear the door open again, but I feel Steve tense for a second. Then he is back to kissing me. “I am going to fuck you full and then plug you up before we leave. My other willful sub has a job to do before I can. Turn over for me. I’m going to prep you while he does his next chore.” I was taken back to last night. I had fucked Steve and filled his ass. He had put a plug in to keep it inside until James could clean it out with his tongue. the thought makes me hard so fast I got a bit light headed.

“Fuck ya! Please may I watch him please!” I am jumping around like a rat terrier. I have had James do this to me after Steve tore me up many many times but I never get to see it! He moans and digs in so far, I can almost taste him on my teeth! I want nothing more than to see out other sub take Steve apart that way! 

Steve sighs and nods “James get started” he says as he gets on his back and scoots to the side of the bed. He pulls me over his body so I am face level with his cock. It’s not hard just yet, but my other boy starts licking around the plug and it starts to firm up. I moan in time with Steve as I watch James start his task.

Steve licks at my balls and I yelp a bit. He laughs and says, “hand me the lube before you get too far in James.” I see the unholy lust spilling from James face as he grabs the lube bottle and slides it between my body and Steve’s. “If your good I’ll let you suck me a bit too.” He tells James “but you’re not going to get off until we are back. Understood?”

“Please sir I will be good! I understand!” He slowly pulls the plug free of steves body. I watch him as he takes it out carefully. It’s not a large plug just wide enough to keep it in place. He works it free of steves body and looks up at my face. Smirks with delight, and slides it into his mouth moaning, licking and sucking it clean. 

Steve starts roughly with his task of opening me up, two fingers in one harsh push. I am already wanting more. Hell, I am still mostly open from Bucky last night. 

James takes the toy out of his mouth and sets it near Steve’s leg on the bed. “Sir can you please raise your legs?” James slides back on his heels allowing Steve to move as he needs to.

“You may move them as you need too. I will follow your touch.” Steve shoves a third finger in with little resistance. I hear him growl as he does and then he bites the inside of my thigh. “You are still so open Tony. Did my Toy fuck you good last night?” He is plunging into me now with a lot of force. I don’t get a chance to answer him. I am transfixed watching Buck dive back into cleaning his ass out.

“I can see he did, I'm not sure your ass can take me today. Still so fucked out. I should punish him for keeping you from me today.” He hums a smile into my leg where he bit me.

“I can take you sir. Please don’t take my weakness out on him. I love it hard and you gave me what I wanted. I want you please!” I watch as James looks up at me . He is moving Steve’s legs to a flat foot position on the bed and pulling his ass to almost hang off. He thing dives in. He is licking and sucking Steve’s hole for all he is worth. 

“Mary mother of god! Fuck He is so good Tony I may not need your pretty little ass. Fuck add a finger James! I want to be clean inside too.” James does as he is told sliding a finger in and pulling out stings of cum and licking them off the digit. I lick my lips and whine. Yep I’m whore for my men. 

“May I share sir?” He asks are he pulls back a bit from Steve’s body to shove a second finger in. “Tony looks like he’s about to cry sir. Please?” 

“Ya baby go ahead shove both of those fingers in his mouth for me. Let me hear it.” He grins wide and hooks his fingers in Steve shoving on his prostate. Steve nearly bolts upright but James pulls out quick and shoves his fingers to the knuckles into my mouth I choke them down licking and sucking on them. making it loud and lewd. He pushes in farther to force me to make a choked sound. I clench down at the intrusion but moan as he fingers my face.

“Enough! Move James I need his ass. And that little stunt with your hand cost you being allowed to suck me.” James pulled away from us as if one of us had pushed him He goes back to kneeling face down.

I am physically turned around and in one fast motion shoved into by Steve. It hurt a bit he is not a small and I am very open; he may have been right to make me wait a day or two my ass is hurting. I hear a pained noise bubble up in my throat but bite it down fast, I don’t want Steve to hear it, he will stop if he does! He does not hear it. He rocks his hips up into me without a care in the world.

“Fuck Tony you still feel so good, even this fucked out, your hole is still so tight.” I whine and wiggle it’s a bit more than I can take. I gasp but keep quiet more than I would normally. I don’t want to disappoint him I can take it, I’ll just be limping for the day. Hell I am glad the other Dom will get to see how fucked out we are. How he takes care of us. I can do this I moan loudly and clench around him as best as I can, that was my downfall unfortunately. Steve speeds up as I do and I can’t help it; I scream out. He does not stop and I don’t ask him too, I should Yellow at least tell him to slow down. It’s too late I'm too far in it hurts too much I can’t talk. I screw my eyes shut tears flowing. I turn my head I don’t want him to see this I try to make a moaned sound. It comes out wrong he slows down. I try to push back to speed it back up.

“Steve stop RED!” I hear Bucky yell to him. He is behind us on the floor. He called sir by his first name. “He is bleeding. You gotta stop” Steve is all stop but does not pull out. I don’t open my eyes. He is not done. I want him done. I need him happy. All the shit we have been though I just want one thing that is normal.

“I’m ok… itss ok. Please don’t you’re not done I can…” I'm crying and babbling. 

His arms wrap around me I am shaking again. Steve slowly pulls out. “NOO” I scramble to take him back in. “Not done.. its not done please I’m ok. Ok.. don’t hurt much. sir please!”

“Your hurt? Tony why did you not say anything? You know I don’t like that, I can’t hurt you like this. It’s not right.” He is holding me still petting my head. “I am your Dom, but you gota tell me when it’s not good for you baby, it’s not just about my need to get off. It’s my need to take care of you too.” 

He lays me on his side and sees his dick for the first time. There is blood on it, and a lot of it if I’m honest. I see his face he is horrified. James is on his feet and to the ensuite fast as possible. 

“We will talk about this later sugar I got to clean up. Stay put ok. I’ll be right back and we will determine if we need to take you to hospital or not.” He runs his hands though my hair and passes Bucky on the way back he has a bowl with steaming warm water and some washcloths as well as first aid kit.

“I am ok Buck it’s not that bad” I tell him as he sits on the bed and pulls me I am on my back with my legs bent at the knees. “you are both making a big deal outta nothing.”

“Ya well, you’re a dumb ass, it’s our right to make sure it’s nothing. You should have told him!” he was gentle till the end where he growls. “He is going to get all soft and angsty about this shit now!” 

He rolls me over onto my stomach and cleans the exterior of my body. The cloth is warm but I can see the blood. “We have to make sure to take care of him too, I know you heard of Dom drop I know it’s rare but for fuck sake with him its happened. If he thinks he missed the signs you were hurt. I know he didn’t I was watching, you were hiding them too well. Damnit Tony you promised never to do this to us again!” he was harsh with his words. But his hand was kind as he cleaned and prodded.

He is right I had promised, last time I let Steve go too far with my body, a year ago, he swung too hard and caught my collar bone with the strap. It tore the tendon, but I continued to suffer though the punishment. When they unhooked me I could not lower my arm. There was a laceration near my peck not 3 inches from the reactor. They could not see from the back it bled then too down my chest. They were both so mad, but it Bucky almost put an end to me and Steve that night. Said I could not handle the physical side of play with them I was not a super soldier too weak to take Steve at his worst. He loved me and would not risk me being permanently harmed.

“I'm sorry your right I just wanted to make him happy. There has been soo much stress and now the mission is coming and you guys will leave me here alone. I wanted him to have this before he left me.” That came out more a string of fast run together words worst was the small sob at the end! Damn it I sounded like a fucking teenager not the almost 50-year-old man I am.

I see the rag dip back into the water and he spreads my legs father, gently touching the rim of my body. It hurts but not too bads. “it’s some superficial tares. I don’t think you will need stiches but we should get you in a bath and get the lube cleaned out.” I hear the bathroom door open and Steve come over to the bed.

“James?” He asks softly “Is it... how bad?”

“We need to get him cleaned out but other than that its skin deep nothing horrific. Before you go beating yourself up about ‘you should have seen it’ or whatever you’re about to say. I want you to know he was hiding it again.” 

“what!? Tony Why” He saw red I know it “We talked about this! It’s not safe I could really hurt you and not even know I … I trusted you to call it! Jesus Christ Tony!” He was mad and hurt, not yelling just raising his voice.

I don’t answer him. What could I say that I did not tell James already. I just lay there and sob. I did not mean to hurt either of the men I love.

“He is upset about the mission and the other Dom. He thought it was a good idea to punish his body for not being able to go with us.” James said softly rubbing over my ass with his cool metal hand soothing me. “I'm going to get the bath water started, and some first aid ointment. I don’t recommend a plug today and we need to let him heal at least a week.” Steve nodded and ran his hand down James arm as he left the bed. “Stevie this is not your fault!”

Steve gets on the bed where James just left. “Let me see, I need to know James is right.” He carefully spreads me open to look, moving my cheeks and spreading my hole a bit. I hiss as it hurts a bit. 

“I can’t take you doing this anymore Tony. We will talk about this tonight after we deal with the issue at the Club. I won’t let you keep doing this to yourself, and if it means I have to stop being your Dom to keep you safe I will.” I wail loudly he can’t we just worked all this out!  
“Noo please Steve I'm sorry I won’t do it again. I was stupid, you know me I'm reckless when it comes to my own self! Please just don’t leave me.”  
He leans he foread on the small of my back and kisses the crest of my ass. I feel the tears hit my skin his tears “It would kill us, and I will hate it and so will James. Tony we have to trust you baby. You gotta not do this. Please!” 

He slowly spready my ass cheeks again I don’t hide that it hurts, I know he see the tares. Buck is right they are only shallow ones. He tisks and shakes his head. Kisses my sore hole a few times, he takes the cloth from the bowl and keeps doing what James started. I sob I don’t want to lose them I did this to make him happy Damn him why can’t he see that!?

“Don’t leave me please I'm sorry I just wanted you happy with me when you go. What if you don’t come back what if James doesn’t. I can’t live without you two. Please don’t make me.” Yep no fucking pride, at least when it comes to these two assholes. 

“Hush now we can talk tonight, I'm not doing anything like that right now, but we do need to talk sweetheart. You know safety goes both ways why is it you will keep such a close watch on James and me but think we would be ok for one moment causing you this kind of hurt?” I shake my head. I am hurt so easy compared to them when I see them hurt it must be a real kind of injury! 

“I think we just need to, like we did with James, find a deterrent for this behavior. It has to keep you from hiding your injury from me. I watch you like a hawk but I see it if you’re actively hiding it.” I nod agreement.

“Can James teach me? His punishment? To be an old fashion sub?” I have gotten my breath back and not shaking or crying.   
“Maybe but not right now. Now we clean up and face the next challenge of our day. Know I love you Tony no matter what. I will keep you safe even from myself if I have to.” 

We get cleaned up and dressed for the day. I am ok after an hour; James gets to suck Steve off while I watch. I am not allowed to touch either of them or myself he has also said I am not to be touched by anyone including James until Steve says so. That’s my punishment. I also am not getting off until after the mission. Good job dumb ass. Steve locks me into my cage and our matching collars. He puts us in lose fitting pants and soft t- shirts. Attaches the leashes kisses James deeply and in front of me as we leave to meet the other Dom.

“I will be touching both of you today both of your punishments will stand after we are done. You will not be allowed to touch him in any way. James If he does something stupid you WILL let me deal with it. Tony all of the cams are off in the club ya?”

“yes sir they are off. no one needs to see this. If this goes well are we wanting to give him a job?” I have never let them have absolute control over my choices here at the club. I value their input; if they don’t feel safe here or don’t feel I am safe here I will out right refuse Ben's application.

“I don’t know if I want him here with you two, without me here. If he is staff he gets more access to you then I like, but we will cross that bridge when we get to it.” He runs his hand into my hair. “Please Tony please best behavior OK. No back talk not showing out just this one time. Can you do that?”

“I can, do you want us naked?” I smile at him 

He nods “only when I am ready for you to be. Bucky same thing best behavior! I know you will be as your still on punishment. But I have to be fair.” He kisses us both softly we head to the back Toy room of the club. I see Ben already there. We are not wearing masks today. This is personal he knows it. 

Steve turns to us. “Strip down, on your knees on the benches.” He locks the leashes onto the collars. We move to follow orders quickly and quietly we remove our clothes and James folds both sets. He helps me get onto the bench. Then goes to his own and kneels. I feel the other Dom’s eyes on us. 

“Ben, they are here only as witnesses. I ask you refrain from speaking to them or even looking at them. You are here as recompense for your actions against my Subs. I will have your submission for the night, no mask no hiding. I want the people here at our sanctuary to see you submit to me like a slave. No questions and only safe word for your you. If you call it you may leave at any time. If you make it through the night Tony may consider your application.” The two men are standing toe to toe. “also, I will want a punishment physically here before the night starts. do you agree?” 

Ben's eyes are wide he looks shocked. Maybe he did not expect Steve to ask for so much. Hell I was sure he wouldn’t.

“Will at any time you be fucking me, or asking for any kind of sexual contact?” Ben asks proudly. His back is rod strait. His eyes are flicking back from Steve’s face to his crotch. 

Steve looks back to us. “It is possible I will not know until tonight. Are you requesting there not be? I know you don’t care about my gender. Your CV lists both male and female partners.”

“I am asking that you treat me as a slave and take from me what I was going to take from them. Publicly let me show the world you won’t allow anyone to take anything from you or the men you love without grave repercussions. Do not hold back. I am not a weak man Sir” He growls the last part out though his gritted teeth. It’s not natural for Dom’s to show submission that way. 

“We will see what we can do in that department. For now, I want you striped down and bent over the horse face down ass up.” Ben strips down and goes to the Horse smiling as he was told to do. Something is not right here. I can feel it. I look to James he has a glare on his face. I know he can too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Lovelies!!
> 
> This is the lead up to the last chapters I will publish them at the same time. It will be a choose you path kind of ending. I read a story that I loved that had two endings. I could not seem to choose one for this story so I will let you choose. I hope to have them out in the next week or so. but doing 2 at the same time may take a few weeks.
> 
> I love hearing from you! So please feed your writers we live on the comments and Kudos from our readers!


	3. Face down ass up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why can’t Sir see the grin, that gross happy look to Ben’s face. I feel like I need 100 hot showers to get rid for the filth of that smile! Fuck I have been a slime ball, in my whoring days, but I hope I never looked like this ass hole. If I did I need to start sending “I'm sorry I was a creep” Gift baskets, lots of them!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOOT! Sorry this took so long it has been a struggle. As always this is un-betaed all the mistakes are mine.  
> There is some mild blood here in this chapter.  
> Please remember this is not a relationship kind of scene between a sub/dom who love each other. It is a societal punishment on Ben for his actions. He agrees 100% to the actions taken here and there is NO NON/CON!!
> 
> In my world Doms have rights to protect themselves and their submissives either though legal actions, or public punishments. The reason a punishment is preferred is it is not a mark in a legal file. Like an old-style duel just two people resolving their own issues. Steve is not doing this to get off on it and it is not a warm happy fuzzy thing.

My skin is crawling. Fucking twitching. I have seen many Doms bottom here in the club, and I don’t mean switches, people born without a designation who just like both sides. I mean true born dominates who have a biological necessity to Dominate and control! That is one of the reasons I bought this place. I wanted a haven for the odd person out people like us. 

I have even seen my Dom, My captain get fucked hard and beg for more like a submissive would and I have seen my lover do it for him. All of this and still I have never seen what I am watching now. Worst is Sir does not see it. How is he just missing the skin crawling smile that is all over this assholes face. This is a god damn remuneration not a sex thing, not a personal thing, a contract of sorts; to avoid legal or other actions after one party causes harm to another. The fucker is just lucky Sir did not demand this portion of it publicly.

Ben is bent over the padded horse with his naked ass in the air, grinning at Sir watching his every move. Like a god damn fan boy! Sir has taken out the club’s hardwood, long, paddle and set it on the table as well as a single tail whip. I know they are polar opposites in the pain department one is sharp and singing it could slice skin if done wrong, or right depending. The other is a wide hard deep pain more of an impact. If Sir is going to use both he may layer them to see what hurts more. This is not for pleasure. Ben tried to take something that was Sirs, and Sir is taking it back. So, what the holy fuck, is so funny.

I don’t care for the whips or canes at all. I love the wide feeling of the cat of nines or the thump of a heavy many tailed floggers and I don’t mind the paddle. Winter likes the canes and the long whip sometimes if he is in the right place for it, and we know how well he loves that paddle, but the whips tend to have an aspect of something we haven’t done before, blood play. It’s not on purpose that we haven’t really done it just have not gotten to it I guess. Mental note, bring up blood play when this is over. I am pulled back to now when I hear Sir move around us again.

Why can’t Sir see the grin, that gross happy look to Ben’s face. I feel like I need 100 hot showers to get rid for the filth of that smile! Fuck I have been a slime ball, in my whoring days, but I hope I never looked like this ass hole. If I did I need to start sending “I'm sorry I was a creep” Gift baskets, lots of them! 

James is closer to them than I am, and as Sir turns around to get the restraints in place, that fucker looks to us and blows us a kiss. I hear Winter growls and almost moves when Sir stares him down. “Winter what’s wrong?” With Ben face down Sir looks to where Winter is looking but only sees the side of Ben’s head. He has no grin, no winking face he is not looking at us at all. Sir looks back to us a bit lost.

“Nothing sir” He lowers his head back down to look at the floor as Sir comes to us. He knows Winter is upset just not why. James won’t give Ben the satisfaction of telling Sir.

“Winter talk to me.” He squats down on the balls of his feet too be at face level with us both.

“Something is wrong here, I can’t place it but I feel it.” Winter seems to be grinding his teeth. “Like just before, when the punishments would start, when it was bad” My heart sank for James, this was hard for him. He understands all aspects of the sub/Dom relationships on a couples level. He knows the love and caring parts, and all of the biology of it.  
He saw Steve and I together as Sub/Dom pairing and he loved it. It was hard at first the sharing Steve, and then sharing me with Steve, but he loves us all now. Seeing Steve Top another is going to sting a bit like it did with me the first few times. Making it worse this is not a couple thing, this is pure pain punishment. Something the soldier is far too used to. No one is getting off on this. Ben is going to be hurt, and if Sir does it right he won’t like it. They did this to Winter more than one time, and had him do it to others too. Hurt with no reason, force a designation into the wrong role for humiliation in front of their partner.

This is not the same but it seems too close for Winter to be ok.

“Ok, Winter stay here for a moment with Pet and we will talk about this.” He stood up and fastened Ben to the horse yanking hard on the buckles and straps. He did not check for blood flow like he would with us or ask if Ben was ok. He set his cold drink in the small of Ben’s back. “You will stay still and keep this as I left it until I get back” It was a clear order.

“Up” he grabbed our leashes, and we stood and followed him out and to our rooms.

He dropped out of the scene as soon as the door closed “Buck what’s wrong?” Steve kissed his shoulder as he let us off our leashes. 

“I have seen this very set up before. I have been where you are now Steve. I beat a Dom for his ‘punishment’. I had to do it in front of his sub for transgressions against... Hy.. Hydra” he struggled to keep talking “I beat him badly told him if he asked me to stop I would. He begged me for more, but begged me to let his sub kiss him. I knew it would ease the hell he was in, that his body was fighting to submit I denied him that and kept hitting him. He bled and screamed. It was sick. They tied the sub down and he was not allowed to touch his Dom in any way or speak to him. Stevie, I almost killed that man. I would have, but Rumlow.. Stopped me” 

James looked shaken. “The sub begged me to stop while it was happening, said his Dom could not feel the pain I was inflicting properly. The Dom would not stop grinning. He just moaned with each hit and came over and over again. Like a Sub would if you did it right. Like I have for you and Tony. He would not stop smiling. Rumlow made fun of him for getting off on it. Called him a closet Sub and a sorry excuse for a man. Told the Dom that he would need to show his sub what a real Dom could do.” Bucky was shaking as the memory flooded his mind. “I was taken out of the room and I have no idea what happened to the two men. I know the Dom was a Cryo tech, I had never seen his sub before and I never saw him again.”

“Bucky, do you need to sit this out? I would understand if it’s too much, but I can’t back out now, not without risking a legal fight. We agreed to terms, short of the sexual aspect of it. I want you by my side you give me strength and remind me why I am doing it at all. However, Baby I would understand if you can’t there won’t be any punishment.” Steve hugged Bucky and pulled me into their embrace. I just looped my arms around his hips and laid my head on his arm.

James took a deep breath “Sir I am yours as always. I want to stay, I am on punishment already, and I would have not been given leave to look away then I won’t do it now.” Bucky looks down and pats my hands on his arm. I rub softly.

I follow his lead, and as we are both sink back on our knees, I don’t let him go. “Sir?” I ask as he turns to leave to room. “a request?” I ask softly looking at my hands on James’ arm.

Sir turns and looks at me “What do you need pet?” Sir looks at me coolly.

“Please don’t fuck him. Please let that be ours alone?” I look back to Sir, to see his face warm to me. He smiles. “I think” but his warmth stops me.

“I can do that baby, you look after winter for while I deal with this, and we will have some fun time after ok?” I smile at him and nod quickly, I kiss Winters neck softly. He relaxes into me. “Let’s get this over with. I want to see him hurt for what he tried.” Steve sounded almost wicked. He takes out leashes and clips them back on and leads us from the room.

We walk back to the side room of the club where Ben is still kneeling on the horse. The glass is leaking cold water down it sides onto his back. He sits us on this time on the loveseat designed for people watching the show. He kisses my cheek and whispers “Keep a hold of him, please. Keep him grounded Pet” I nod. It was said so softly I am sure Ben didn’t hear it. I lean Winter’s back against my chest and warp my arms and legs around his body. He sighs at the touch and we watch sinks into me.

“Ben I am going to give you a choice, you can walk away from this. Let it go and never come back here. We will call it settled. No one gets hurt; no remuneration needed, or I will continue with what I said before. There will be no sex from me. I am not going to fuck you myself” He took the glass off Bens back. It left a red ring and a wet spot. 

“Your staling Captain, afraid to show your subs your darker side? Worried they will see how weak you are with them?” Ben was goading, inciting his rage. What the holy fuck does he not get Sir could honestly kill him if he did let go? “I won’t leave.”

Sir downs the rest of the drink, sets it on the table. Picks up the Paddle and twists it. “Your safe word?”

He grins again, there is some kind of secret we are not getting here honestly its starting to piss me the fuck off! “I won’t use it, but its Brooklyn” He says with a quick glance to us. Sir nearly drops the paddle he is behind Ben so the other Dom does not see his face. Sir recovers fast that is a word both James and Steve have used in the past. 

“I am going to do 20 with this, ass and thighs only, and then 20 with the whip wherever I feel like.” He goes for his first swing and the crack is loud it makes Ben grunt. It follows the same pattern for the next 10. Ben does little more than moan from time to time and look up at us watching him.

Winter starts to fidget, so I kiss his shoulders and run my hand down his stomach. He is tense and being the good little shit I am I nudge the back of the belt he is wearing with my cock cage. He wiggles back to get a bit more pressure on the plug in his ass. I whisper “Got to admit it’s hot as fuck to see Steve like this huh baby? He is always so held back. Tell me it would not get your cock up if it wasn’t all bound up for him like a gift?” He nods softly “You want to be in Bens place right now huh? Feel that paddle on your ass instead?” I am trying to keep his mind here with me. 

“Is that all the great Captain America has?’ I hear Ben ask after the 10th blow. “I was looking forward to this, I am barely hurting please stop pulling your swing. I am not your weak fucking Subs who can’t take it.” He spits out.

Sir looks to us and blanches. I hold Winter physically by the belt to keep him seated. The next swing does not come. “What did you call me Ben?” 

“I know full well who you are, Captain? Sir? Steve Rogers and his pair of subs you are all very well known. Did you think I did this on accident I came here? I wanted this, to feel what it was like to be under one of the world’s most famous Doms!” He was grinning again “and now I know, it’s a let down really.” I see the red in Sirs face. “I guess it’s the age huh? getting to you making you soft? I mean I figured a man from you time would really know how to deal out the payback.”

I hear the wood creaking under Sir’s grim as he steps into the 11th swing. It hits with so much force the table lurches and Ben cries out the next 5 follow suit. There is rage now on his face in his swing, he is madder than I have seen him outside the battle field. There are tears in Ben’s eyes now also and he is breathing hard he has not yet cried out but it’s a near thing. He will. The 15th swing and he finally pulled at the chains to try and move away from it calling out loudly. No safe word just a yell, well kinda a yell maybe a yelled moan. 

Sir grabbed his hair wrenching his head up. “You’re not going anywhere. You wanted this, so you claimed, take it properly and be fucking still. You are not even half way done. When we are though here I am going to leave you tied up here to be fucked lose by the whole club tonight. I'm going to put a dick gag down your thought and a sign on your ass that begs for more. The best part is you will not have any recourse for it. You will just have to take it.” He stepped back and swung again, I can see Ben’s dick get hard and again he screams as the next hit lands. “Ask me nicely for the next one. Maybe I’ll just do the next few and not abrade your back with the whip too.”

“Oh, that will never happen Sir. I don’t beg, and again I am let down. I want you to remember this Sir, I do have recourse if I want it” I am fucking lost he is tied to a fucking horse in a sex club. What could he possibly have on us that would grant him any leverage? He has an angry Super soldier duo in the same room as him and he is not getting out of here till Sir lets him up. How is he so cocky.

“On your head” Sir finishes the last swings and the final one is so hard it breaks the paddle and I hear Ben cum hard calling sir’s name. I have to again hold James to me to keep him in place. He is shaking a bit but its anger not fear or worry. 

“So, fucking hot!” He whines. Then he looks at me. He smirks “That felt amazing, but please tell me Stark have you not figured it out yet?” I jerk my head up at my name, “Ya I know you too. I know all of you if I am honest. But it is killing me not to tell you. After your ‘sir” is done I will tell you why I am smiling.”  
“Pet get me a gag I am tired of hearing his mouth.” Sir smiles at me. “whatever he has to say can wait.” I quickly stand up setting James off to the side and get the gag from the wall and rush to hand it to sir. I am steps away when Ben lets us have it. Why he has smiling at us. Why he has been so cocky.

“He threatened me Steve.” Ben said plainly and with those words, I saw Sir crumple. Fuck! “You know the laws. I have the same rights in punishing him as you did in punishing me. So, do what you will to me.” He smiled up at me his face still flush from his orgasm “And when you are done with me, and I am ‘all fucked out’ I will call a very public remuneration on your sub. When I am done with him and he is fucked full, by the same people you all at this and publicly humiliated, I will have bragging rights. I will have been topped by you and topped the famous Tony Stark. The best part is for all the power in this room you can’t even do a mother fucking thing about it.” I stuff the gag into his mouth and look to the floor where Steve is kneeling. He looks deflated, The broken paddle still in his hand. Damn It! Ben was clever I’ll give him that, but fuck this, I am Iron man and Tony Stark he won’t get the better of me or my Boys!

Steve looks up at me sorrow and anger in his eyes. For all he tries to protect me he can’t spare me this and he knows it “’m sorry Tony” 

“Get up and give this this mother fucker what he deserves Sir! Don’t you dare hold back on my account. He tried to grab Winter he knew what touching him would cause! He just admitted as much! I knew what could come of my actions. I will take it. Finish this.” I hand him the whip and go back to my seat Winter is tense and seething too, he has not taken his eyes off Ben. There is a coldness in his eyes, something of the soldier there. Not the programing but the ice that creeps in when we are in a battle.

Sir gets up and nods to me and James puts on his Captain America face and starts in “There is a flaw in your plan Ben” He cracks the whip down hard on Bens shoulder. I can see the line it left clearly. “You see you are right you can take revenge on Tony for this, and you can brag about this to the world.” He swings 3 more times hard and fast over his shoulders “but do you see the man he is holding? Do you know who he is.” He crosses the whip marks over each other drawing blood getting mean 

“That is the Winter Soldier, and Tony’s lover. He is not his Dom or a sub, they are truly lovers. No biology clouding their need for each other. Tony is a part of his heart.” Sir swings a gain crossing the marks again, making it hurt. I hear Ben Scream “They’re my subs and I love them with all there is in me to love. You took advantage of the need for a contract between us, and yes I have forbidden him from touching other Doms in that contract.” He leans in close to Ben’s ear and whispers “what you may realize yet, Ben, is James does not have to touch you to hurt you. So, I would think long and hard about the bragging about how you hurt his lover.” 

Steve hits another set of whips and Ben screams though the gag again “mmm I love that sound. Does it hurt Ben? Is it worth it now?” He swings hard and with the next 5 swings when I see Bens Eyes roll back there is blood on his back that has run down his side. His body convulses and he taps on the horse to tap out.

I almost feel bad for him. As subs, we can retreat into subspace. We can let the pain wash over us and settle into our minds. Its opening and freeing floating just beyond the body. Ben, who was born a Dom, can’t do the same; he has to feel all the pain as pain. He might get off on it as a masochist but it’s not the same his body will hurt for days after this. Maybe for him it was worth it.

“Sir he is out.” I mumble. I want to act like I did not see him tap out I want to let him suffer. I can’t do that. I am better than that. Sir aborts the last swing. Ben slumps down on the apparatus. Sir unbinds him and slowly cleans his back up, the bleeding cuts are then covered in the antiseptic gel we brought.  
Steve leaves him there unchained but leaning on the horse. He comes to us and wraps his large arms around us both. “Never forget I love you both so very much.”

James is the first to speak as Sir takes the leashes off of us and helps us to our feet. “Are you going to leave him chained up for the club to use tonight?” James asks worry in his voice. He is worried for me and what the son of a bitch will do to me with his punishments.  
“No James I am not. I am done with him, and if he thinks he can lay a hand on my sub even for punishment he has another thing coming.” Steve Growls over his shoulder. “there is another option.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok I was going to publish a dual ending but I realize this worked out better then I hoped it would. I do still have the alt ending and may publish it later as a stand alone story but I have plans for our boys soo many evil evil plans! 
> 
> Please remember all authors live for comments and kudos (its like author treats!!). We want to know your enjoying our work and if you are not why!


	4. Other Options

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben nodded at him with a serious look on his face and he looked over to us as we were still finishing our clean up. I am helping Buck get his metal hand cleaned and fuck it’s hard to get cum out of the hand joints. He looked back to Steve and asked “What is on the table? What is my option if I give up this once in a life time opportunity?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is the final chap. I will warn that I don’t want to use the term Dub/Con here but there is an act of the boys playing at hating something. The reader is warned before it starts they are in fact playing. They don’t like the rules but do play by them and the safe word system is still in play. I hope you love this I had fun writing it.

Ben was sitting across the table after getting up and dressed from his remuneration. He knocked on the door of our rooms to “report for the rest of the punishment.” He knew Steve was not going to keep the final part up. The public humiliation he had promised. He was going to push the issue I fear. “I am done with you Ben, I never want to see you again.” Steve said at the door. “but I need to make sure we are level before you leave. Come in we have a conversation to have” Me and Bucky are getting dressed and not looking at the two Doms sitting down at the small table. 

“I am going to ask you Ben to not seek this punishment on my sub. From one Dom to another. He was protecting his lover, and I am sure you can understand that.” Steves words were calm. “I will not dispute your claim to being topped by me in any way and we will let this lie as it is. Please” Ben looked like he was considering the offer. His face screwed at the implication that Steve would dispute topping him.

Ben nodded at him with a serious look on his face and he looked over to us as we were still finishing our clean up. I am helping Buck get his metal hand cleaned and fuck it’s hard to get cum out of the hand joints. He looked back to Steve and asked “What is on the table? What is my option if I give up this once in a life time opportunity?” Did this fucker not hear Steve nothing he is asking Ben to pass this up.

He looked up and down our bodies. He looked hungry or jealous licked his upper lip and I did what I could to keep Bucky’s back to him. Ben was eyeing us like we were property. Bucky goes back to sit at Steve's feet because he is still on punishment from the last night. I follow and stand behind him until Steve pulls me into his lap.

“What is it you want? You know us; I am sure there is something we can do for you. Money, Fame, I'm sure we can find something that gets you passed this?” I ask flippantly, looking over at the man my back resting against Steve’s strong chest. He looks as if I spit on him. 

“You let him speak to other doms this way?” He looks past me to Steve. “no respect at all. Maybe this would be good for him? Just might teach him to behave like your other sub.”

I hear Bucky growl from the floor, I wither a bit. This is not how Steve wants us. He said so himself. It’s a punishment nothing more. Bucky would normally be sitting on his other leg laughing or kissing. Who is this ass hat to think he knows what is good for me or us? Steve rests his hand on the crown of Bucky’s head calming him down. 

“I don’t want my subs like James is now. He is on punishment. Nothing more.” He then wraps his arm around my waist. “we are equals in this relationship outside of how biology works and what we all need. That does not make them less than me or you. They are their own people I don’t own them!” I love how powerful his words are, he believes them. He is wrong and legally he does own us in more than one way, but who is going to split that hair here.

Ben Grins like he is on to something. “I know what you can give me Captain.” His grin fades “If they are truly equals show me the errors of my thoughts; let me see them fuck you; show me you can submit to them.”

Bucky snorts from the floor ‘ya buddy I know if this clown only had a clue right’. I don’t say anything and keep my poker face on. I won’t give Steve away. He looks fake shocked, well he looks shocked but I know it is fake. As a male Dom it is seen as disgraceful to be fucked by your subs. It was worse when they were growing up but even today it is a taboo. There are power bottom Doms out there but they are rare and they are looked down on if they are in the open. It is viewed as a power imbalance by the world. Steve would lose face if people knew how much Steve loved it.

“Is that in return for not going after Tony for threatening you correct?” Steve was looking at me and then down to Buck. He was considering it. I can’t let that happen. He is ours, he is an Avenger, he is Captain America, he can’t be seen that way! If he is going to out himself it will be on his terms. 

“Oh hell NO Steve we are not doing that for this sicko. Fuck him I’ll take my beating. I don’t care! You don’t submit to anyone!” I was mad that Steve would think to share this with Ben. Hell I just got to see it the first time in the last few days! Fuck this walking bag of dicks I was seething.

“Anthony!” Sir growled at me he flipped so fast on me. My head ducked down involuntarily. “do you think I would let this ass hole touch what is mine? Is this not what this was about? Protecting you two?” My head shoots up but a whine claws its way up my windpipe anyway.

I lower my head down again, it was not what is is for me. “no sir, it was me protecting you two. We had just been though the 13 thing. Bucky's contract was so new. You had just made the rule no touching other Doms. I did not want to have anything come between you two. I knew what I did, but it was never about me” I shake my head “Never was to me.”

I hear from the floor. “dumb ass” Sir’s look is so powerful it causes me to sink off of Steve's lap to the floor as if he had given a verbal order. Showing Steve I will submit to his wishes. Bucky reaches out his hand and over laps mine. “love ya any way” he whispers. 

“Ben give us 10 minutes to talk.” Ben stands and heads to the door. 

“Sure thing but just remember legal action will be worse than any punishment from me. I will win and you all know it.” He closed the door.

“Go to the bed boys please” he looks down at us then stands up and flops down in the center of the bed. We crawl to the bed and both climb up and lay on either side of him. I hate crawling he knows it I hope it settles his mind and mine.

“I could kill ‘im Stevie, No one would know it would end this bullshit” James is cold but honest about it. 

“James that is not an option, and as I see it we have two. We could put on a show for him and enjoy ourselves, or we could let him top Tony. I don’t get to make the calls on what he would do to Tony. Well I can keep him from fucking you; he could go too far baby really hurt you. Moreover, I don’t like the thought of anyone touching either of you. It seems an easy choice to me. I mean I get your cocks in me and so what he gets a show what is he going to do tell the world I like taking it too? So what who’s going to believe him?”

I shove up from his side to see his face I'm turning red I’m so mad! “It’s that fucking easy huh? You just showed me this side of you and we’ve been lovers a year Steve! I had no clue and you both kept it from me! NOW you’re just going to let this clown see it? Do you know how offensive it is for me? Not to mention what the world will think of you if he chooses to tell people. If he did tell people the back lash would be horrible.” I am selfish I know but I don’t want to share this. “AND I JUST FUCKING FOUND OUT! I don’t want to share it yet! Please let this be new to me! to us! I know you and Buck have been fucking for years it’s not a thing for you. But it is for me. If you meant what you said if we are equals then please just… don’t let this happen.”

“Tony” James took my hands “Baby. its ok. him seeing it won’t make it any less important for us. He is just a voyeur, we let people watch us all the time. It’s one of your kinks, and do you think we could let him really hurt you and not retaliate? Could you really let Steve see another man hit you knowing his intent was to cause harm? It is the lesser of two evils here.” I let the resignation fall over my face. I have lost it’s the two of them vs me.   
“I have two rules if we have no other choice here. If we are going to let this happen. One. He is bound to the chair. No moving no touching no talking he is just watching.” I sigh “and you don’t get off sir” 

“umm… “James looks at me then back to Steve. We have never denied Steve it’s not our place and the sub in me is screaming it makes my skin crawl. “why?” he asks more off handedly. He knows I always have logical reasons for my odd ball requests.

“I don’t want him to think Steve likes what we are doing to him. It has to be a show, an act. When he leaves here I want him to think he saw Steve humiliated; not Steve enjoying something privet. You would need to wear a ring or something. Is that ok?” I am looking at them both. “I know it’s not ideal but it’s all I can deal with at this moment.”

Steve kisses me softly, and deepens the kiss after a moment “you two mean everything to me you know that right Tony?” I nod and kiss him back. “I am going to let this happen and I will do as you ask, but I want something from you after baby.” I raise my eyebrows. He is smirking and looks to Bucky who also gives me a shit eating grin.

“Name it.” I smile. He knows I would do what he told me no matter but I like the asking part. I let my face go passive like I would do anything for him.

“I want you to get your nipples pierced for me.” I cock one eyebrow. I'm a bit old for this kind of thing I think. Steve has said, a few times, he is not ready for body modifications and what the sweet baby Jesus is he asking for? 

“umm ok but why now? I mean you know I don’t care. Hell I’m sure it would be fun but I thought that was too modern for you.” I give him a lopsided grin. 

“Because I want to see what they look like on you. And neither Bucky or I can have them done. They would just close up.” He is giving me that innocent smile that always means trouble for me.

“Just for you baby. Can we get this over with cause Buck goin’ all Winter on his ass is looking better and better right now.” I kiss Steve a soft kiss and he gets off the bed to go get Ben. James slides up next to me taking steves place kissing me and rolling around on the bed. “ I saw your cock jump at the thought of Steve wearing a ring. You think it’s hot. Admit it!” I needle at him. His cage did wiggle at my asking.  
“Shut up Tony!” he runs his hand over my cage and grips, but he is frowning, biting on his lip like he has to say something and he doesn’t want to say it. “You know I'm not going to be allowed to fuck him, right? It would never have been allowed in the 30’s and 40’s. He would have to let me off punishment to do it.” My heart sinks a bit I was kinda counting on Bucky being able to do this. 

“Shit!” I lower my head. I want to feel him cum for me like he did that night for Bucky the first time I really get to fuck into him. I know he rode me and I know what it feels like but it’s not the same as me fucking him at my pace letting him relax and enjoy it. 

“Relax Baby you got this. I mean you fucked me plenty and ’s always been so fucking good. He loved your cock last time. You will just have a bit more control is all.” I didn’t even realize I had tensed up. “Just be nice to him, if this is an act don’t hit his sweet spot so he does not have to fight the urge to move or moan. Try to get off fast as possible. Lol you’ll do fine.” He slides over the top of me and kisses me into the mattress. We are rolling around for a bit when I have a bright Idea. 

“Buck when this is over will you teach me to be like you are today? I see Steve likes it a lot more than he will tell us and I think it is hot as fuck.” He smirks again and looks me over “tell me I’m wrong. Maybe for his next birthday we could treat him to a ye olden sub day.!” I snort as he laughs.

“Ya he likes this from time to time. We would play at it back in the day. Not too often but I can teach you or try to. Your such a brat may be too hard for you.” He huffs and goes back to kissing me. I hear the door open and tense up. Bucky just keeps kissing me and looms his body over me. I am protected from the world like this. “mine” he whispers in my ear. 

“They are amazing Steve you are a lucky man.” I hear Ben say. 

“Yes I am. Boys come here please” We kiss one more time and James slides off the bed and crawls to Sirs feet. “Ben and I have worked out how I am going to let this happen. I am not happy about it and will only endure this humiliation to save Anthony from being hurt. Ben has made it very clear that the Remuneration he had planned was painful and degrading even for a slave sub.” I glare at him but keep my mouth shut. 

“Sir? I would take it if you allowed it. I don’t want this for you.” I see the route Steve is going with this. He is keeping the bravado up, acting the full on Dominate role here. He is being what Ben expects him to be.

“It is already agreed to, so Here is how this will go. I am going to tie Ben to the chair, he has agreed to that. Then James remove all jewelry from Anthony and get him hard for me.” He leans down to look at James “You are still on punishment so you will stay locked up. Behave here and we will talk about it after lifting it for tonight.”

“Yes sir” James does not look up at Steve he bows down lower exposing his back and neck in total submission.

“Good Boy I am going to let James…” a growl as he spits out “open. Me. up.” Swallows hard. I stutter a breath out and whine, shifting my weight from foot to foot. Doing my best to make it look real like it’s upsetting me to see him like that. “I know Anthony this is going to be hard for you to see me like this. Its ok, it does not change that I am your Dom and you are MY sub. We will get through this.” 

I nod my head not risking a look up at Steve I might lose it and laugh. “We are going to do this in on all fours so Ben can see my face and yours Anthony.” I see the fucker grinning at our discomfort. Ass hole. “you will come in me and I will not get off, not that I could anyhow but just so we are clear.” 

He looked to Ben with a glare. “Did I miss anything?” He was fuming. 

“Yes, Steve you did.” He handed Steve the two items he came in with. a small leather cock ring. And by small, I mean its size there was no way that was going on Steve. It wouldn’t fit, not that Ben would have any clue, and a bit gag. Steve scoffed at them ring and looked down at his pants and then up at me with a ‘ya right’ look. 

“umm sir what’s the gag for?” Steve rolls his eyes. There is no way he is putting that on! I glare at him. Nope Not going to happen! I am not fucking him like this. Can’t do it! My dick is not into it. I can’t see him this way. “Steve please! tell me it’s for me. Please!” I break scene I don’t care. This is not an act I can’t!

He shakes his head. I lower Mine. “Sir I can’t do this; not this way. I can fuck you, but not with gear on. I don’t think my dick would let me. You are not meant to submit, we have never, I mean I have never wanted it.” James scoots over to my leg and leans his head.

“Tony, I know you can its fine. Just relax and enjoy it, it’s still me. You love me ya?” He is coddling me I know he is.   
“I do sir but its… I'm not a switch it’s not like that.” He takes the keys from around his neck and lowers it down to James to take my cage off.

“Anthony, we are just two people and we love each other. Just let go, I know you can. I have seen you fuck our boy here so hard he is begging you to stop.” It’s not helping. My whole-body heaves. I want to fuck him I do just not in sub gear, well a cock ring, but that’s just a kink of mine. 

He changes tactics as I feel James unlock me. “Pet you are going to fucking do as your fucking told or so help me I will make you regret it. I don’t care if it bothers you. Don’t think I did not see how your dick perked right up at the Ring! I know you Pet your wants your desires. So knock off the game. You got us in to this or moreover your mouth did. Yes the gag should be for you, to keep it from getting us in to more fucking trouble.” Yep and that does it cock at full mast. Got to love Biology my mind can’t stand the feeling but my body loves the fuck out of his raw power.

“James get him on the bed and keep him up.” He tosses the leather useless ring away it hits the floor near the door with a thunk “and get me a properly sized ring. I don’t know what the hell you thought that was going to do Ben” He shakes his head and moves the chair so Ben is in the same position as I was a few days ago.  
Ben sits down and Steve wraps the ropes around him to keep him in place tying them tight. “If you leave this chair or make a move to I will safe word out and this end. Got it?” 

Ben looks up at him and smiles “Yes. Sir” 

“Don’t call me that!” Steve raises his voice at bit.

James leads me to the bed and lays me down. He motions to stay put as he gets his ring out of our bags. His will fit Steve just fine, and he sets it next to the gag and gets up on the bed. James starts stroking my dick softly almost playfully. Kissing my neck and making out like a bunch of teens it feels nice, almost normal. I try to look over at Sir and Ben… Not sir, not like this. Steve, Steve and Ben. “Don’t” James says “don’t worry about them stay here with me. You do this for me; you keep me in the now when I need it. Come on sugar be with me now.” I nod and kiss him back as Steve comes to the bed. He climbs on slowly and scoots close to us. 

“James please get the gear for me.” He changes places with James and runs his hand up and down my back. “ We will get through this remember, I am not like other Doms, we are going to be fine. I love you”  
James comes back to the bed getting Steve hard and slipping the ring onto him. Locking it in place with his thumb print. Steve gasps and then rethinks it and grunts pulling at his balls as he makes an ‘oh I hate this face.’ 

He leans forward to face the end of the bed up on his knees, and hands. “James” He barks and starts to say something else. Sighs or more like growls “ Do it!” James grabs the gag and slides it into steves mouth and locks it behind his head. My dick flags. I shake my head. Ben moans. 

I could kill that man right now. I could. I don’t care that Steve is lying and likes to get fucked. I could kill him for the humiliation he is putting my man though. I see James open the lube and start with a finger in Steve, slowly. James whines as if doing this to Steve was so hard, like he hadn’t just done it yesterday.

Thank fucking God James is good at this faking shit. I wonder if it is for him difficult to do this to see his Dom this way. I don’t mean the fucking thing, but with Steve’s cock all bound and a … a fucking gag in his mouth. I keep my mind busy wondering if they have they ever tried to switch it up? Steve lowers his face to the bed and squares his shoulders. Ben tuts and Steve looks back up.

James adds another and scissors them to pull Steve open. I hear a grunt as James leans his face on Steve’s hip. I see Steve’s cock jump. He hit his prostate. I know we agreed to not do that to make this quick and easy for Steve to NOT enjoy. It is hard wired though subs do for doms that is way it works! We are fighting thousands of years of chemistry here.

“Oh no cap not enjoying this are you?” Ben needles at Steve smiling. “I mean I know some Doms love this in secret. Are you?”

“Shut it” James growled. The threat did not need to be spoken it was clear in his glare. He lifted his head and shifted his gaze. “sir I think you are ready” Steve nodded “Tony” 

I lurch up from where I was pulled from my thoughts “I.. Ya” I knee walk to where Steve is kneeling. He looks up at me with the bit in his mouth, and his fierce eyes. They bore into me. He is trying to convey the dominance I need without words or touch. “Sir May I?” He nods at me not able to say more.

I line up behind him as I feel a touch in the small of my back and look over. James is reassuring me with the touch Steve can’t give me. I breech slowly into Steve and he hisses at the push. I freeze fuck did I hurt him? Shit I do this all the God Damned time, this is not my first rodeo! James pushes on my back to get me to move again. “He is ok Pet keep going I am watching him. I got you both ok just relax and enjoy it. Ok baby”

That helps knowing James is keeping an eye on Sir. Knowing that he would keep this from being bad for him. I get fully seated in Steve’s body and oh fuck its better than I remember. “look at me Tony” I hear Ben and I whine. I don’t want to hear another voice, I want my Sir’s voice. I open my eyes and see Bens face. “there’s a good boy keep going!” There is that Dom voice my body can’t ignore. I rock my hips into Steve. He growls and grunts as I start moving. “guess I was wrong looks like you’re not enjoying this huh cap”

“I said shut it Ben, this is not a scene it is a punishment, we agreed to terms.” James says firmly.  
“Yes, sub we did and you being allowed on the bed was not one of them so unless you want me to pull this plug and do as I want to with Tony then I would learn some respect. If you want to stay there than I get to talk. I have not moved and am keeping to my part.” Ben looks back to us. “This is to prove that you are all equals in this relationship so prove it.”

That, actually, helps, I run my hand down Steve's spin, I let my head focus back on him being my lover more than my Dom. I start moving again mindful of his prostate. I remember what we talked about. I feel him tighten around me and then relax. I start moving setting a hard rhythm. Steve groans and puffs out hard breaths as I fuck into him. I feel James run his hand over my ass and legs. I chase my own release in Steve and remind myself I will take care of his needs later. I swear I will make him feel so go he will forget this.

“Fuck that’s hot captain. He knows what he wants, just using you to get off. You should see his face. Are you sure he is a sub? He is not acting like one now.” I hear a growl from under me, but I settle my hands on his shoulders and keep fucking. It’s not going to take long he is so tight. 

“ah. Oh. Oh. fuck Steve. Sir I’m I'm going to…oh god.” I spill into him and hold on until after my body stops shaking. Pulling out slowly as to not hurt him. I quickly remove the gag form his mouth and throw it on the floor. He turns to wrap his arms around me and hold me. “I love you, I pepper kisses all over his face and neck. I'm so sorry.”

“It’s ok sugar you did good relax its over.” He holds tight loving on me petting me. Helooks over my shoulder to Bucky. “get that man out of my sight and tell the bouncers to toss him out on his ass. As hard as they would like.”  
Winter goes to where Ben is tied down and cuts the ropes to free him. He looms over Ben “You heard the man Get out.” James is still holding the knife he used and twirling it. Again not an open threat just a promise of bloody violence if needed.

Ben stands up smiles at James “good show boys” and heads for the door. James follows him and the door closes. 

“Fuck Tony that was the hottest thing I loved every part of it. You using me; the feeling of fighting my instincts. Fuck we have to try that again! I can’t tell you how good it felt.” Steve was saying as the door closed. 

I am glad to drop the act. “you are so fucking tight I almost went off right away. I had to stall to get a hold of myself. I did not like the gag on you. I love your voice and you’re not a sub. I'm sorry I got us into this. I can say I would love to do that over again and do it right. I want to make you happy not have to just get off.” I smile at him as he holds me. 

“That was half the fun, I know Bucky likes the delay aspect of rings. I am not a fan but it was very interesting to play at. We may need to do some roleplaying later. Now I want to feel your tight ass Tony. You going to let me fill you up that hungry hole of yours.” I moan loudly as the door opens.

“he has been thrown out with all due force. No Sir I did not touch him.” He comes and kneels back at the foot of the bed. I hate his punishment. 

Steve kisses me deeply and flips around so he has his back to the headboard. He pats his thighs for me to come sit on his lap and bends me into kiss him putting my ass in the air. “James will you do Tony they way you did me. Open him up slowly?”

“Yes sir.” I see James on his feet fast and with the lube in hand. As he gets on the bed. Grinning and scooting up to my backside. “with pleasure sir”

“Use your mouth first” Steve is grinning at me. “you want that Tony? Letting him get at you all sweaty and needy?”

I feel the bed dip behind me as sir grabs my hands to hold them on his chest. Just enough force to keep me here not enough to start my brain going off in to sub space. “oh oh god please yes Buck please!” He gets his mouth on me and licks from my ball to my hole! “ah ya sweet Mary God ya there”

It’s going to be a good night after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am done with this story but not in this universe. There will be more of our boys to come so much to explore. comments and kudos are always lovely!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Its 10 am and you are going to want to see the news!” She is yelling ,well for her its yelling, into the phone and its making my brain hurt! “I'm am on my way now, put on pants!” I grumble I am wearing pants. I look down to check. Yep those will do. Maybe, hell she has seen worse. Ya they will do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry this took so long to get updated. I Hope you all love it!

“Ugg Pep do you know what time it is?” I answered my cell I am worn out, I have been without my Dom for 6 days now. Its getting bad for me I have taken to hiding in my bedroom in the Penthouse. It’s not like I must be under every day or anything, and being honest for most subs it normally only once a week. However, my boys are super soldiers who live with me and have a libido that would wear out a god. I know this to be a fact but that is a story for another day. Every day is now a normal thing for us I seem to miss it even more when they are not here. It’s harder for me, but more so because hate to admit it, I’m only human.

“Its 10 am and you are going to want to see the news!” She is yelling ,well for her its yelling, into the phone and its making my brain hurt! “I'm am on my way now, put on pants!” I grumble I am wearing pants. I look down to check. Yep those will do. Maybe, hell she has seen worse. Ya they will do. 

“J turn on the news! And please start coffee.” I grouse and stand up determine Steve’s boxers will not do as pants seeing as they are not wanting to stay up, and hunt a pair of jeans up. 

“Very good sir I even get a please! Should I call Captain Rogers to alert him you are ill?” He is being an ass, when did I give him that sub routine. Never mind I’m the one who built him its innate. 

“No smart ass but if you don’t want to be turned into a car, or spending the next week digging Dummy out of your Matrix I would keep the sass to a minimum!”

The wall mounted screen tips on and I see Ben sitting across from a local news reporter. The banner scrolling across the bottom is “Captain America and his perverted Triad love affair gone wrong.”

I fall over the bed trying to get to my phone again, as Pepper comes in to the room with a seething face. I can’t find it. Fuck I warned him this would happen! The triad thing was hard enough for people to accept. Our relationship is often looked down on but the conservatives of the world, add to that we are all men and two of us are subs it got dicey for a bit. This is so far past that.

“How long Pep? How long has this ass hat been on?” Not sure why I am looking for the damn phone I can’t call the guys I could com them, but I only do that in life or death. This won’t kill us so it can wait.

“We got no warning and about 2 hours; he went to the reporter Matt Bryant exclusively, and it was kept under wraps for ‘Ben’s safety’ “ she air quotes “Are Steve and James still out of reach?”

“Ya I got a call a few days ago, they will be headed back in 48 hrs. We gotta stop this!” I run my hands though my hair, I can’t focus. My eyes are darting from her to the screen. “How, the holy fuck, did we not get a heads up on this? Do we not know people in the news rooms anymore?”

Pepper goes on to sum up the story “Ben is saying Steve allows his subs to run the relationship and he likes being.. “ she pauses just as the news reporter starts talking again. He picked up where Pepper stopped.

“So, let me get this right Tony Stark runs the infamous dungeon Starlight and he, Steve Rogers and James Barnes are in a perverse relationship in which the two subs are also lovers? Captain America allows the Submissive partners in this relationship to violate him in a dominate manner?” For us non-mud ruckkers ‘Steve lets us fuck him’ “And not only does he let it happen he enjoys it?” 

“I know it sounds crazy, seeing as they are super heroes and all, but I saw it with my own eyes. We were all in the club’s back room..” Ben continues talking but I have zoned out. 

“How did you know it was them? The Starlight has a strict anonymity policy, Masks cover faces and people sign an NDA before being allowed in at all.” Matt Bryant “not that I have been but research you know” He smiles at Ben. Ya right buddy you don’t even get to see the NDA without some level of interview. 

“He’s probably a regular” I huff.

“Tony, I know about the club, its under a shell company and employees won’t confirm or deny it, but the other stuff. I need to know if its true so we can address this head on. Is there anyway he can back up what he is saying?” I can’t tell her Steve’s secrets, but I’m too stressed to lie. 

“Pepper there are things I can’t tell you; they are not mine to tell. I can tell you he attacked Bucky and I threatened him. He agreed to remuneration on both issues. It was carried out at the club in Black out conditions, and Jarvis was doing a scramble of all tech. No one was there, not even staff. He was naked when it started, and naked when he left. There is no way he has any proof to back up any claims he is making.” I crumple to the floor it feels like I am denying my relationship or disavowing it in some way. Its too much. Pepper comes over to me calmly.

“How long have you been without being under?” She knows me too well. I have always needed it more than most. It’s just biology for god damn sake!

“The night they left. 6 days” Its not that long but as I am used to getting it every few days my body is rebounding and it feels like weeks.

“Ok so this is just an echo you will be ok in few hours.” I nod. 

“I was going to sleep this off like a nasty hangover but that shit is off the table now”. Fucking hell Ben. 

“I need a statement Tony. We have to get ahead of this fast!” She is trying to be kind but in this world kind is a luxury I can’t afford now and she knows it.

“I should have let James kill him.” I say as with all the venom I can manage and pull on Bucky's T-shirt. He was wearing before he left. She is right this is just an Echo Drop and it will pass. Their clothing helps keep me centered.

I turn back to the screen Ben is still talking “I don’t have any physical proof, but follow the paper trail. Look at the contracts. Iron man, and Captain America are shacked up with The Winter soldier! I was there that night I can prove that, and I was in their personal backrooms I can prove that too.” He is getting aggravated that he is being questioned. I seethe.

“Confirm our Triad contracts, and that I do indeed run the club, but it is not in any way part of SI or its holdings. As for the rest tell them it is not of anyone’s concern what goes on behind our closed doors! Also call legal we are going after Ben, worst case he breeched the NDA of The Starlight, best case he reneged on a sealed remuneration arrangement. Either way Pep I want his ass!” I walk out of the bedroom to get some coffee.

“You know that is what he wants Tony, and if we go after him it will just be as bad as admitting it.” I get my Coffee with a Danish and sit on a stool.

“Sir Call for Captain Rogers, Marked Urgent” Jarvis adds “He is calling from the Quinn jet.”

“Put him on” I don’t even try a game face he is going to see right through it.  
“Tony? Are you ok?” I know what he sees, dark circles under my eyes, hair not combed and I have not shaved in a few days, so ya I’m a hot mess. 

“Ya Babe I’m just missing you two, what’s up?” Pepper heads for the elevator but I snap at her and waive her forward.

“Have you seen the TV? We are headed back early.” I hear the engines of the jet they are pushing it hard.

“Ya Pepper is here we are discussing a plan of attack for this now.”

“Um Tony you have…” He tries again. “I want to speak with you and Bucky alone before we do anything. What does she know Now?”

“Only that we are really a triad contract not two separate contracts each with you. She knew I ran the Club so no loss there, anything else will need some personal time and space to address.” I am nodding at the vid screen.

“Steve,” Pepper breaks in “If what Ben said is true, it will cause issues with perception of you, of the relationship with SHEILD and SI stock holders. We lost a lot of ground when you announced your contracts before; when people thought it was just you and Tony or You and James. I don’t have a way to protect you all without knowing what’s going on.” I know she wants to help but damn it I could get a good flying bird fuck about that right now.

I snap at her. “Pepper! I know your trying to help but for holy fucks sake give us some time to work this out amongst us first will you! Do as I ask just this one time!” I know I was short with her but damn I need them here, I don’t want to say anything that will cause either of them issues.

“I won’t say anything, and for what its worth I am sorry Tony. You know I don’t care either way right, and as long as you all are happy; you’re right what happens in the privacy of your home is your concern and no one else’s.” she rests her hand on my arm and I see Steve’s eyes on it. She is a Dom and though its ok for her to touch me He is not happy about it.

“Thanks Pepper” she leaves the penthouse “Steve I'm so sorry I know ..” 

“Don’t! Tony just don’t ok. We will be home in 2 hours and can deal with it them.” Steve was mad and not being kind about it. “Don’t leave the penthouse until I get home, and don’t talk to anyone. Get in a fucking shower and get cleaned up. I don’t want to deal with you like you are now!” it is a clear order, but it hurts he does not want to deal with me. I get it, Ben saw what he did because of me. He will have to deal with the fall out over it. I don’t know how to fix this yet but I will. 

“I won’t go anywhere but the tower and to the hanger to meet you ok? How did the mission go? Are you two ok?” I wanted to change the subject. Steve has never been this cold before. I know he sees my stress is getting higher at his words, I am fidgeting and I can’t meet his eyes. It hurts my submissive nature when he is upset and I can’t help. 

“We are ok, but Bucky is having some issues. The cell we raided had some equipment and gear used on The Solider. Mover over it had a chair in it and a table he would have been bolted to for… well It shook him up a lot. Also, he has not been under in 6 days and its showing. Having to deal with this will only making it worse. I see you need some time too so ‘m going to have my hands full for a bit.” 

“I can wait Steve, really! how bad is Bucky?” I stiffen up. I won’t be weak anymore! They both need me and I am wallowing in self-pity, time to pull up the big boy panties and take care of my men. 

Steve sighs, “He is sleeping now but its fitful it’s been this way for most of the last 3 days. Our metabolism burn though everything so fast the same is true with this. He needs it more frequently then he wants to admit.” 

“Why did you not take him under if he needed it?” I mean I get why I had to wait but fuck Sir is right there for him!

“He asked me to wait, said it was not fair to you. If you could wait: so, could he.” I could just see Steve shaking his head  
.  
“As much as I appreciate the sentiment that is the dumbest god damn thing I have ever heard uttered out of that man’s mouth!” I want to be thankful he wanted to wait, but unless they are in danger or something “I don’t see the point in denying our nature. I love him so much but he can be think as a block some days!”  
“Tony” He growled at me “I said I want to wait to talk this shit out! ‘m going to let you go so be clean and meet us in the hanger ok!”

“Yes Sir, do you want me to order food for us?” I slide off the stool and to my knees on the floor letting my head bow. Submissive 101 easiest way to calm a Dom is to show them your willing whenever they need it. Show them you belong to them and will do as your told.

“Ya Sugar, god I have missed that sight! We have not eaten today, something large. I love you baby I'm sorry I am in a mood. I will take care of both of you tonight and we will figure this out ok?” He sounded less upset.

I don’t move or look up. I knew he would take care of us. “I never doubted it Sir you are so good for us. You always take care of us. See you soon”

“See you soon” He hung up. I got to the bathroom and got cleaned up as he instructed, shaved my goatee back to its normal meticulous status and then all my body hair, I know he loves it when I am bare. I put my collar back on and Jarvis beeps a warning.

“Sir 5 minutes to touchdown” I slide on some loose pants and his T shirt, Ya a clean one and bonce to the elevator. I paste on my best ‘I have this shit covered!’ face casue I won’t let the shit happening ruin this for James; He needs a strong home to come home too. We are his safe place me and Steve are home for him. 

“Jarvis order Mexican food and double order everything. Have it rushed please” I say to the elevator.

“Yes sir. Miss Potts wanted me to tell you, she has it on good authority that Ben is trying to book talk shows, and as of now she has been able to block him with SI influence but will need to give them something. She wants a meeting as soon as we are stable.”

“Tell her after lunch I will let her know and send that woman a gift from me. Something she loves and is very very expensive ok J” I really do owe her more than I will ever be able to repay. She will never ever lack anything in her life she wants or needs.

“Your expensive or the rest of the worlds expensive sir?” There is that sass again, has that always been there or is it just me?

“My expensive! Ungrateful Brat! One more sass outa you tonight and its toaster time buddy!”

“Very good Sir” I sigh I love Jarvis too. Sass and all. “Shal I black out the Penthouse for the rest of the day sir?”  
I nod “Ya open only to our codes or Potts”

The quin jet sets down on the landing pad just when Jarvis predicted. Bucky is the first one off the plane he looks groggy but perks up when he sees me standing at the doors waiting for them. He calls back “Stevie our brat is waiting; you owe me 10 bucks!” his steps pick up until he is at me and he wraps me in his arms kissing me sweetly then setting me down. “God, I missed you! We gotta find a way to let you go on stealth missions!”.

“Ball gag?” I joke and run my hand down his cheek. He is still kissing me stupid when I hear Steve

“Wont work pet, I have heard you scream though them.” Steve laughs as he disembarks the plane as well. I pat Bucky to set me down and stand still waiting for Sir.

I stay where I am and look at the floor. I feel like I am in trouble or like I have done some thing wrong with all the crap that is happening. “I could be quiet if you told me to be Sir” I am more subdued then I would normally be. I want to run at him like a stupid Rom/Com movie and jump in his arms. I don’t it is tearing my heart in bits and I struggle to be still.

He steps in front of me and opens his arms for me to step into “What no sugar for your Sir Pet?” My eyes are leaking. No its not tears I am a Stark and Iron man I don’t CRY! I step into his embrace. He pulls my chin up and smiles. “Tony this is not your fault. I know you feel like it is but the thing with Ben was my call. You and Bucky both offered to take care of him. I chose my own path. I don’t care what he says. Ok?” I nod and kiss him with all the passion pent up from them being gone for so long, and I feel Bucky at my back his strong arms holding my waist. I am home!

“So…” I smile as we break kissing. “business first or showers and fun?” I wiggle my eyebrows at Steve and my ass back into Bucky’s crouch. He’d be hard as a rock without his gear on. He has not gotten off in 6 days that poor man. Sir was kind enough to take off my cage before he left. He knew I would need something to keep me grounded. So dirty talking super soldiers and masturbating it was.

“Shower, food, fun. Then we will deal with Ben. I have an Idea.” Steve said. 

“I'm glad you do cause pepper is about to kill me; she has called 3 more times to get us to deal with this or at the very least to help her deal with this.” I feel Steve’s grip harder around my waist and he kisses the top of my head. 

We start heading back into the tower. Bucky is walking behind us I keep looking back at him and then to Steve. Oh for fuck sake! “Tell me you two are not fighting again!” I look at Steve. 

“Nothing worth fighting over. He is being a punk and I won’t play without you anymore. I don’t mind doing it if he needs it, but the big punk doesn’t and so what I had a bad day, but fuck who of us don’t. Right?”

“Bucky, you know that is not what happened.” You would think those to were an old married couple. “Come on you too, your together now so let’s get us cleaned and fed Huh?” Steve is pensive for a moment then says “It’s kinda sad you think I have to ask and not just tell you too what I want; seeing as I am the Dom in this relationship.” He is smiling at me but he’s not wrong. 

It brings something to the front of my mind that I had asked Bucky about during the whole Ben thing. “We could go back through training?” I sling my arm around Bucky’s waist. I know the physical contact helps ground him and Steve is walking ahead of us. That statement stops them both in their tracks.

“What?” Steve and Bucky say in almost unison.

“Training. There are classes where tutors come in to relationships and help sort out the dynamics of a couple. Well in our case a trouple but it’s a thing in these days.” I smile. “they teach subs how to behave and watch for ques of the Dom’s needs and help Dom’s assert the control they have to have”

They blink at each other then look to me. “You think I can’t train my own subs?” Steve narrowed his eyes at me he looks pissed. Ok not the reaction I had in mind when I suggested it, but I don’t balk at his anger.  
“It’s not just for subs. Its like a way to refresh what we were taught in school about being what your dynamic needs and seeing as we were raised in different times it might help. I wanted to learn what it was like for Bucky as a sub in the 30’s and 40’s and it would not hurt for you to understand my life as a sub from… my youth.” That causes Steve to pull up. I don’t like to remind them I’m old.

“Wait what was that about you wanting to learn to be like Bucky was on punishment? To be a” He looks at Bucky and then at me. I know where he was going with that but if he says it I may lose it. 

“A?” I prompt? “if you finish that sentence with proper sub or a good sub you and I are going to fight” I smile weakly at him. The implication is Bucky is a better sub than I am because he can be what Steve remembers, what Steve really wants will break me. 

He steps into my space and pulls me close to him. “That is not what I was going to say, and if you think that is what I want then you’re right we will fight. I was going to say slave. That is what the subs of my day were. We talked about that a bit during the contract signing and when I put James in lock down. Do I like it sure I do its in my nature to like you submitting full giving me that one hundred percent control over you, and the more you do the harder it gets me. However, if you think I want subs like that you must have bumped that pretty head of yours; pretty damn hard!”

I cave in and let the tears roll “I just want to make this work Steve. I don’t want to lose you either of you. Anyway, you are hard as nails sir at the thought of it, I can tell even in all that leather.” I smirk at him “Tell me I'm wrong, the thought of slaving us for a night or a few nights, does it for you doesn’t it?”

Bucky slides to my side wrapping his arms around us both. Steve is at a loss for words. So Bucky interjects “You know it does pet look it robbed him of speech. Bet he’d love seeing you spend a few days like that. Your big mouth bound tight in full mouth gag and not having to worry if you scream. Letting him use you hard not worrying if he took too much. You would be little more than a thing for him fuck and break down. Get you tied to the cross or bent in half on a bench.”

I feel Steve’s arm around my back before I see it move. “You are a tease Tony and you fucking know it. Both of you are. Now” He fists his hand in my hair and yanks hard. “and Fuck yes, I would have you like that Anthony, right next to this one.”

He smacks Bucky’s ass with his free hand “ I want to pull his tight ass so far open he’ll be loose for me. So lose I can just fuck into him when I want it. I want you both bound up and open for me. I want to hurt you and hear you beg for more.” He pulls my neck back exposing my throat “I would love to see you submit to me fully, and watch you fall apart for days on end. I don’t need training from outside to do that! You want it Anthony? Let us take you past your soft limits? Test your boundaries?” He kisses me with a fire I have missed so much I think I hear angels singing and shit. It feels all-consuming and as if it has been forever since we kissed not just 6 days! I whine into it. Fuck its been so long since we pushed either of us to our limits, and challenged our natures.  
“Please sir please I want that! Break me!” I look at Bucky and He is grinning ear to ear. Its going to be a long day!

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter in this story and then on to the next. Please remember to comment and kudos! I love to hear from you all it makes me so very happy!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So here I am sitting on the floor between the couch where he's sitting and the coffee table; happy to be close to them. Steve and Bucky are on the couch still giving each other that fucking look. The 'You tell him, no you tell him' look.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I want to say thank you for an amazing beta reader Natfakrbeaut. I did not realize how much better a good beta can make a story sound. They are amazing and I can not say Thank You enough. 
> 
> Now on to the warnings. There is a part in this chapter that may be harder to read. It is a Smack to the face, it is consensual and asked for but I know this action can be hard on some people. Please note the scene it is in is important to the story but if you skip the action itself and pick up after you should be ok.

The plans changed a bit. Steve said we needed to talk this out while we ate. Kill two birds or some other bullshit. We wanted to give Pepper something she could work with, and they needed to fill me in on something with the mission. I know Bucky had issues but what eluded me. That worried me. Steve would normally say something like “It was a good mission.”. But when he instead says, “Something happened, we'll talk at home.” or “We need to catch you up.” It’s never good.

So here I am sitting on the floor between the couch where he's sitting and the coffee table; happy to be close to them. Steve and Bucky are on the couch still giving each other that fucking look. The 'You tell him, no you tell him' look. 

“So? What happened?” I asked as I ate a small bit of the taco I pulled from the box. I wanted to get this over with. I wanted to get naked, tied to something and spanked till I cried, or at least see Bucky get the same! I wanted to keep it light and not push them, but as strong as my boys are, talking was not their strong suit. 

What I do know is they were having a bicker at best and at worst something was going to blow up. The playfulness from the reunion had passed now that we'd showered and dressed for lunch. Steve looked to Bucky and then to me and set his plate down. So, Steve was going to break the bad news. What the hell? Did someone’s dick fall off? 

I was wrong.

“I had a slip.” Bucky grunts chewing through his second burrito. He says it like it's no big deal. Maybe to him it's not. He was looking at me and shrugged his shoulders and elaborated.

“When I saw the chair, I panicked. It was messy for a few seconds but I got it under control eventually.” He stopped eating and looked at me like I was going to panic. 

“Messy?” I glance to Steve “What the high hell does that mean?” Yep panicking I was. Slips were bad, and dangerous.

“He attacked me when he slipped.” Steve groaned he could see I was worried. Slips were not as common now but still; Bucky would never willingly hurt either of us. This led me to believe there was more than they were letting on about. I waited trying not flip out, he continued. 

“He slipped into soldier mode and clocked me then tore the chair apart bare handed. Then just for the fun of it, had a screaming flashback there in the floor. It looked like a full seizure and I had to restrain him to keep him from hurting his head. It took a total of 15 minutes to get him back to basic survival mode and then another 14 hours to get back to Bucky.” Steve exhaled as he spoke like he was spewing the information at me all at one time to get it out fast as possible. 

“The worst of it was, all he worried about was hurting me and where you were. He forgot where he was and if you were with us and if you were safe. Then he tried to keep me away from him when I was trying to help. I had to fight to help him. His hand was all cut up and he had torn his leg on part of the chair when he was destroying it.”

Bucky was eating like this was nothing. That was a good sign, him eating, normally he won’t eat if he's still not fully himself. I keep the horror off my face or try too. Hitting your Dom is a big, huge no-no in most contracts. Our pasts however, the PTSD me and Steve have, and the alphabet soup poor Bucky is going though, it happens. 

Hell, I took a swing at Bucky a few months back after he rolled over on top of me in his sleep and I couldn’t breathe. I woke up panicking, screaming that I was being crushed. It woke Steve who pulled Bucky off me and I came up swinging. Caught Steve right in the nose it fucking hurt my hand more than his nose. He joked it might have knocked it a bit straighter.

“Ok, that's not good, but it seems he's ok, and I don’t see you damaged unless it's below the belt” I smirk “So why the fight?” I want to coddle Bucky; I want to warp him in my arms and make sure he is ok.

I have, however, learned that is not how to handle him when this happens. He wants to be treated as if nothing is wrong. Coddling will just bring more guilt, and hitting Steve will have its own heaping pile of that. I know that more than I ever want to.

“This jerk thinks hitting me, when he's like that, should warrant punishment. That if you or he hit me I should punish you for it. Worse is he was comparing how the morning after you did get me in the nose, to his full-on slip. I jokingly told you that you were getting a whipping for the hit, but I said it knowing it would help you past the moment. You knew at the time I did not mean a real punishment” He knows that never happened Steve would never punish us for our pasts, but maybe Bucky needed it then too. God Steve sometimes you’re a blind dumbass!

“And? You can’t punish James the same way? I mean I did get my ass tanned that day! That’s not really fair Steve.” I make it clear I am on James side for this. We are a pair of equal subs; subs who love each other.

“I mean I got taken to town for my minor infraction. He gets away with it!” I throw my arms up and look annoyed and hide my wink at Steve.

“SEE!” James latches on to my words “I should have been treated the same. Hell, I did a lot more damage!”

“You two are the worst! Tony ask him why I didn't do anything in the last 6 days. No punishments, no sex nothing!” What no sex in 6 days! I knew they had gotten off I heard it during the calls but I just assumed it was with each other touching and kissing. I really do look shocked. I mean what the fuck Steve you’re his Dom!

“Don’t look at me like that; it’s his fault!” Steve glares at me then shrugs and starts eating again. There's a small smile on his face and I know the fight is passing as we talk it out. Who the Mary mother of god knew I would be good at the mediator role in this cluster fuck that is my life. I look to Bucky for his reason for this stupidity; it has his name written all over it 

“I told him that we were a threesome now and I know he ratted me out already so i’ll tell you to your face. I am not willing to go under unless it's an emergency without you anymore. Simple as that.” He states matter of factually starting on his third taco. He has that smug look James gets when he thinks he's on the moral high ground. He was going to dig in about this I know it.

 

“What if he needs it James?” I look at Steve and smile I got Bucky’s number and it's Steve. “Or it’s a distraction to you on a mission that is too long? What if you're hurt or Steve is cause your dumb ass is too close to a drop and you waited?”

“Those are emergency and I will of course take care of him. He is ours and I won’t let his punk ass go without ever!” He's agitated. He's on to my play but still won’t give in. 

“I have a fix for this. You will just have to find a way to go on long missions with us!” More fucking smirking. “I've asked Tasha to help you. She said we could start training when she gets back from where ever Clint and his family dragged her.” I snort that is never going to happen. First off, she would kill me trying to train me, and second she scares the piss out of me. I would be too distracted to learn a damn thing. 

“I believe it was you telling me I had too big of a mouth?” I try to keep a straight face but fail and crack a grin. “that I am too loud.” The grin gets wider “Anyhow James I know what you're getting at about us being a trio and thank you. However, I was not upset when you played with women so why would I be upset if you were with our man? I mean hell I love watching in general and get a semi just thinking of you two fucking in the suits I made for you! Maybe if you guys filmed it for me and sent it so I could enjoy it anytime I want. Like a present! You know how I love presents! Maybe it would help you not worry so much about me being left out?”

“Tony, I saw the screen when Steve called this morning, you looked a mess and it's not equal if I get what you can’t have.” He's trying to make me understand but it's not going to work. Our life is too chaotic to level like that right now. It will eventually but, like most things we need to talk it out or work it out. We're apart sometimes up to 2 weeks, and we will need to find a way just not today. I’m not ready to give up yet.

“Ok it’s not fair or equal, but, neither is our biology. I don’t need to be taken under nearly as often as you do. I enjoy all the sex and fucking me silly for all the good it feels, as a normal (well not normal mentally but I’ll keep that bit to myself) human I only need it physically once a week or less. With your serum, you need it at least 3 times a week. Hell, if Steve had not been a super solider as well you may need a string of Doms too keep up with your body.

“I knew that going in, and I'm not worried you are getting more than me or Steve loves you more. He has shown us that is not the case many many times and in many many wicked ways!” I waggle my brows at him and quick glace at Steve.“ I accept what you have is more established but that's the end of it.” That gets a glare from Steve. 

“Hey brat! I am more than able to take care of you both!” Of course, he's hung up on that one part I said! There are some days that I think Steve’s ego is too easily bruised 

“Look sugar lips what I am saying is If I could get fat from too much time under I wouldn’t be able to walk from all the extra hormones and transmitters we pump into me. (Among other things!) What you saw was the start of a Rebound Drop that’s it. I know you’ve needed to deal with them after hydra. Mine just happen faster and fade in quicker a few hours tops, like a hangover! It was not that I needed to be taken under or anything I was leveling out. 

“So, can we please not do the ‘not without you’ shit here. I appreciate it baby I really do, but it is not necessary” I kneel up and kiss him between bites. He is giving me the post mission once over look. The one that tells me I am looking for the hurt your hiding pal so better just fess up. There is nothing to find right now, so he acquiesces with a sigh. 

“I’ll think about it.” He mumbles and kisses me back. We stay that way for a few long minutes. Kissing and laughing about Steve needing it more than either of us. 

“Ok so last thing on the docket and we will see who needs it more! I have a plan I have wanted to try and I think this will be a perfect time” He flashes his sinful ‘I’m the evilest Dom ever’ smile at us.

My turn to sigh and fill them in. “According to Pepper’s contacts Ben has been shopping this story around a bit, right after the night at the club. Moreover, we did a discreet remuneration with no signed agreements beyond the NDA of the club, so we can’t get him on a breech without exposing what happened in open court. I would have to confirm I threatened him and we would have to give details of the resolution. He is keeping the way that he knows what happens under wraps because of the negative light it would shine on him. Reveling details of this nature are just bad form.”

“What is the down side to admitting what he says is correct and outing the incident?” Bucky asks. 

“People already know about the three of us. Steve hitching his wagon to two of the biggest dicks on the planet didn’t make the nation hate him. How much damage can this do?”

 

“Well first, is the legality of our contracts, ours to him is solid but mine and yours is not legit per say. Second his bottoming is frowned on more than same designations together was in your day. People see it as perverse to let your sub top you if you’re a “True Dom”.” I air quote. “That was the reason for the club, no judgement no worries just people being allowed to be themselves.”

“Has this hurt the club?” Steve asks he looks honestly worried. He knows why the club matters to me, and has encouraged me to keep it open.

“Nope and not one of the staff has quit either. So, there is that. In the end, I will confirm I own the club, and I would like to come clean out the true nature of our agreements. I don’t want to release and confirm Steve’s kink.” I smile its weak but I hate having this part of us so public, its old hat of me but they are new to it and it takes a toll on them. 

“However, that is up to him in the end. I do want to go after Ben with the full force of my legal team for his breach of the clubs NDA. Just so people know I take it very seriously but Pep has warned to be careful about that. People would see it as admitting everything just the same.” 

“You both know I don’t care what people think or say don’t you?” Steve asks as he eats. “I’m not ashamed of anything we do together, and I won’t lie about it if asked.”

“I know honey pop but there are other issues, mostly you lead the Avengers. How they are seen matters and it may call into question your leadership. Are we ready to answer that issue?” I ask as calmly as Pepper asked that morning.

“Yes, if how I please my subs and myself in our own home makes me a bad leader, then how was the battle of New York won? What about the last 10 missions we went on as a team? There is no proof that my ability as a Dom is effected by me liking to be fucked in the ass. I was only in gear for the remuneration and it was his request. I say we fry him.” He declares using his Cap voice leaving no room for arguments.

“James?” I look at him he has been quiet for a while. 

He laughs “If you think I am stepping in front of that,” he tilts his head to Steve “crazy train you got another thing coming sweetheart. Look at the set of his jaw. If you want to learn Stevie 101 that there is the ‘I am doing what is right look’ and it has been there for 90 years. I agree, we out Ben as what he is, a sad little man who forced a confrontation with us and then used it to make himself famous. We crucify him.”

“Are you worried about SI or the other people in your life Pepper, Happy, or Rhodey?” Steve asks calmly.

“Ha-ha I have been the head of SI for most of my adult life. If this was the worst thing to damage its reputation due to my sex-capades I could die happy.” I smile “Jarvis tell Pepper what we talked about, tell her to release the info and then sick the full force of SI legal team on Ben. I want his head on my wall by tomorrow.” The meal was finished and we were just lounging. I crawled into Steve’s lap and am laying half on Steve with my legs and feet in Bucky’s lap. The physical contact was comforting.

“Shall we adjure to the bedroom Sir?” I bow my head and snicker. He runs his hand over my ass and down my legs.

“Yes, I want you to go get naked and kneel on the bench at the foot of the bed. Keep your eyes down and be quiet. I need a few minutes with our third” I stretch up and kiss Steve and then Bucky and climb off them.

“On your knees James.” I quick glance over my shoulder to see James slide off the couch and to his knees.

“J screen!” I whisper and step into the bedroom and start to undress. The screen turns on and I watch for a second and then Steve looks right at the cam. 

“Jarvis off!” and my screen goes blank. I grumble and finish my task. In the living room Steve stands up and looks down where Bucky is kneeling.

“James, I need to know you are safe to play with Anthony tonight. If you’re not sure its ok, but I can’t risk a slip with him he is more fragile then he wants to admit. The way you were on the mission would have killed him.” Steve looks worried but, firm. He won’t risk anyone’s health to play. 

“I can tie you down and let you watch or do the same with Anthony, but what I have planned is a bit extreme and will require you to be tied to each other. I am just checking in to makes sure you’re in the right head space for you and for him.” Steve kisses the top of his head and smooths over his hair. He gives James some time to self-evaluate. James knows it’s a legit concern. He also knows this might be a time to get Steve to do some of the real damage he craves but doesn’t like telling us he needs. The kind that Steve really shies away from normally. He doesn’t need it often but he worries Steve won’t get why he wants it and Tony can’t do it so what’s the point?

“Sir can I ask you for a few things to help assess?” They’ve had to do this before; test James weak spots. Steve disliked it but James told him it was the only way to make sure he was past it. If they did it and he slid it was contained and expected. No harm no foul.

“Anytime James you know that! What do you need.” He tightened his grip in James hair to hold him still reaffirming he was still in control here.

“Backhand me to the face sir, hard as you can.” Steve freezes. This is a soft limit Steve doesn’t like to smack their faces harder than a tap to get their attention. He has during play a few times if discussed in advance as part of a public scene or if one of them asks. But they have to come to him and ask for it and he has to be in the right place.

“James, you know I don’t like doing that.” He holds him firmly in place as he speaks. He will give in and Bucky knows that he just needs to needle him a bit. “Is there something else we can do?”

James looks up to Steve’s face and lets his eyes go cold and his voice get cruel. “Will you like it more if I do it to Tony should I slip? Do you think he could take a full-on swing from my metal hand? This is a test not playing. This is the farthest out thing I can think of that might trigger me again. Please sir, hit me.” That should do. He sees the concern flood over Steve and he feels a small pang of guilt but this is really an assessment as well as a desire. They must know.

“One time and we tell him why I did it if he asks! This is not going to heal before he sees it. If there is any question about your mental state we dial the night back. I have other ways of getting you guys under. It’s my call too if I think we are ok not you! No whining from you about it. Got it?”

James looked up at Steve and beamed he was getting what he needed right now; anything else would be gravy. He knew he could take this and no matter how hard Steve hit him it was nothing compared to what he wanted. 

“Yes, sir I got it.”

Steve sighed and closed his eyes, he had to find that deep dark part of himself that would let him be this for the man he loved. The ability to hurt the ones you loved in a way that only a loved one could. James needed this and he could give it. He telegraphed his movements and a loud crack rang out throughout the penthouse like a bullet.

I hear it in the bedroom and shoot off the bench and run to where I left my Boys. I’m worried about another slip and Steve needing me. Naked as the day I was born I hit the living room at a full sprint and was stopped short. I’m not prepared for the sight I’m hit with; James on the floor holding his cheek and Steve was standing over him, watching for a reaction. He struck him in the face while James was on his knees! 

“What the ever-loving fuck Steve!” I holler from the hallway. Sir has never harmed us like that and I know I did not miss a conversation where we were starting this way. 

“Sir! You better explain real fast cause abuse is right the fuck out in our contracts! How could you hit him like that!” He hit him full force to the face! I'm worried he broke bones! From what I can see it was James on his knees. His lips split and he’s holding the right side of his face. His eyes were watering. Steve must have hit him hard to cause that kind of bleeding wound. We have bled during scenes before, but this doesn’t look like our regular play to me. Steve’s eyes got large and he stammered. 

“No! It’s not… I would never abuse him!” He finally spits out. James isn’t answering from the floor. I start toward him but he holds up a hand and waves me back. 

“I asked him to hit me.” He grits out the pain clear. “I needed to know that I wouldn’t slip when we played tonight. You know what I can take; its ok, I’m ok. He needs to treat me like they did for a second. The slip can be contained if he does and we see it coming.” He looked up at me. His eyes were glossy and the blood was drying. He heals almost as fast as Steve, but he was being honest. He asked for this. 

Why the fuck would he ever want to be treated this way? 

I looked up at Steve, really look at him, he was almost grey with worry. He hates doing this kind of crap.

“Like the time last year baby its ok” Steve had told Bucky no over and over then, he was not going to hurt him that way, 70 years of being hurt like that was enough! Then there was a 3 day slip and I was almost killed. Bucky took three months to recover completely. We were not even a triple yet. It gnawed at Steve that he turned Bucky down and then missed it as Bucky slid into the wrong head space. He would never not trust his sub enough to know his own body again and would give him what he needed to give an all clear. But Steve hated it. 

I have never seen them do this and to say I’m upset was the largest understatement ever. “I’m sorry Anthony that you had to see this. I would never strike him or you. I would never hurt you in a way you did not ask for.” He reaches out for James face and rubbed the palm print on his cheek. James just looks up at him with that dopey reverent smile. He’s under? What the fuck… I know that look. The ‘I am so happy right now’ face.

“I’m sorry its necessary Stevie” He leans into the touch. “There won’t be a slip tonight. I'm good.” Steve leans down to kiss him and then looks up at me. I am glued to the spot. I have not seen Steve ever strike us full force like that, well maybe on James ass. James turns to see me still not moving. “Tony? Are you ok?” James asks quietly. “See I'm good its ok. I.. I'm so good baby”

“I thought you shot him.” Is all that will fall out of my mouth. Steve takes two steps to me and raises his hands to placate me. This was not the same for them. Steve did it out of worry and James out of want! My head was spinning.

“Baby its ok, we are ok. Look our boy is ok. Can I touch you?” Steve asks as James gets up off the floor. I nod but still looked like I was the one smacked. Steve wraps his arms around me but I can’t move yet. 

“Tony talk to me.” I keep my eyes on the blood on James face.

“He is bleeding Sir!” I croak “This is not safe to do!” James gets to where we are standing and adds his strong arms to the Tony pile. “How can you do that if it’s not safe!”

“He does it because he loves me; as crazy as it sounds. He does it because I ask him to and he trusts my knowledge of my own limits. I am not like you Tony I’m not quiet human.” He laughs “You should have seen him testing his limits with the new me. We fucked for like 3 days straight and I was so sore and broken down. It was amazing… kept wanting more and harder…beggin’ him for it. He was the one restraining my darker side.” I'm lost I thought I knew this about the guys. I had heard the stories. Bucky came off the tables of Azzono rebuilt different and darker. 

“You want it harder than we do it now? How hard?” I reach up and touch his face wiping away the blood. “You want to bleed like this?”

“No Tony” He huffs he’s looking for a reaction in my face and I glare at Steve. He did something Bucky did not want! Then James pulls my face to his “I want to bleed more than that, but he does not have the stomach for it. So, we don’t but I assure you the smack was as far as Steve will go.” He rubs my back and Steve is kissing my temple. “but it’s not as far as I want him to.”

“Why don’t we relax a bit longer. Let you settle down baby you still look spooked?” Steve asks as he is guiding me back to the couch.

“NO!” I almost yelp. “I don’t want to settle in. I want to… to do this with both of you it’s been 6 days! Its killing me” They both grin at each other and lead me to the bedroom. 

“Back on the bench Pet, you too James!” I get back where I had been kneeling. Sir smiles at us both. “You have both been so good and so very bratty for the whole mission. So ‘m going to give you an option you know how I love choices for you both.” His grin is wicked and I love it. He runs his hands over my arms and hair. Kissing James softly on his shoulders. 

“I will tell you this one thing. One choice comes with the new humbler we got before the mission and the other an old favorite toy we love to play with. Succeeding with this predicament gets you spanked first and then the right to fuck me. The loser gets to wait stuffed full of my choice of plugs and I might let them suck me off when I am done. Agreed?”

Who the right holy fuck is going to say no to that? I can’t say a humbler is my first choice of gear, but James wanted to try them so we bought a nice black lacquer one with a padded leg stop and ball gap. I can’t wait to see it on him.

“Here is your choice my gorgeous subs. Fuck or be fucked. James after your little stunt ten minutes ago Pet gets to choose.” I preen, honest to god preen and look up to James. I want him to enjoy this too so I put my mind to it. The humbler was purchased as his request, and it is hard to get fucked while wearing one. Logic tells me the fucked person would not get it used on them. I hate not knowing what the other gear is when making this choice though. 

“Tick Tock Pet 10 seconds or I will choose for you…”

“Fucked sir” I blurt out. “I want to be fucked.” Well its true I always want to be fucked I feel a little silly hollering in the bedroom like that.

“Good boy! So smart.” He runs his finger down my jaw and over my collar. “I want to play on James refusing to play without you so here is how I am going to set this up. Remember safe words are always ok, but Pet you will need to tap out as you will not be able to speak. Fitting really.” He slips down near James.

“I am going to open our pretty Pet here up wide for your very impressive cock and slip a wide ring gag into his handsome mouth. Then I'm going to bend you over and slip your balls into that shiny black humbler. Next, I'm going to line your prick up and you are going to slowly fuck into him until one of us cums. Here’s the rub, if you thrust too far into him with that humbler on it will yank your balls hard, and it’s going to hurt. I know you love to plow into him but doing so will come at a price. If you back out too far and fall out you forfeit.”

I am so hard right now I could cum just from being this close to them. Hearing Steve’s voice and the low gutted sound James makes as he realizes what Steve is planning for him. I am glad I choose what I did. I can’t help but grin. 

“Oh, Pet please don’t think this will be easy on you, you will be skewered on both of our dicks full to the brim, but you won’t be cumming from it. I am putting your cage back on you and attaching a rope to the end of the bed so you can’t pull too far off James without pulling painfully on your cock and balls. You will have a task of your own. I am going to slide into that mouth of yours as James fucks you and let you get me off. How do you win the game I’m sure your dying to know?

“Simple get me off first and you win, and if James fills your pretty ass full of cum first he wins.” This is fucking hot we have never really done this kind of bondage/play together. Not attached to each other like this. “Any questions or worries before we start?”

“Sir other than the cage tied to the bed and the ring gag Pet will not be restrained correct?” James asks. 

“No, he will have full range of motion and the tie to the bed will be simple for him to remove if needed.” He’s pleased that James is asking. 

“And I can talk and kiss or touch as I want?” He asks again. Steve’s grin gets bigger I knew there was more to this then he let on.

“Not exactly. I don’t want you pulling him onto you. So, I am putting your hands in cuffs behind you. Sorry, I forgot that detail.” James groans. Steve tilts his head and raises his eyebrow. We can ask questions or voice concerns sure but whining about it makes him testy.

“You wanted to wait for him, you wanted to be all together, I am giving you that James. Aren’t you happy?” He fisted into James hair hard and yanked his head back growling. “You wanted this James, insisted I wait to get what is mine. I gave you that without question but, now you are my sub so unless this is a safety concern or question about the process keep your opinion to yourself. Am. I. Clear?”

I look down his dick is in the same position I am in. “I am sir. I am so very happy. I am sorry I whined.” Steve kisses him to assure him he is ok and forgiven his mild transgression. He has to be harsher with James from time to time. It takes more to bring him under after a slip. 

“I tell you what James I’ll sweeten the win for you, if you win I will beat you with your long hard paddle until you ask me to stop?” His eyes go wide. “I’ll go as hard as you want. When I am done with it I will use the long single tailed whip you like. The one that made you bleed? How is that for fair?” 

I can’t help but notice James little hip thrust at the idea. “And If I win?” I ask cheeky with a wide grin.

“If you win pet I have a special prize that will come tomorrow but tonight I will bend you over that bed and flog your pretty ass black and blue, and edge you till it hurts, then maybe I’ll let you cum. If you are still a good boy. Or maybe I won’t and make you wait one more day. And don’t forget the winner IS fucking my tight ass till its loose and sloppy.”

“Sounds like a good time Sir” I wink as he walks around us, touching us as he wants to and inspecting to make sure we are how he expects us to be when we start a scene. He gently nudges my head back down to look at the floor and lets his hand roam over James shoulders as he passes. Humming to himself then he stops in front of me.

“I see an issue with my perfect plan, anyone want to tell me what it is?” my eyebrows knit together, all the things he wants tonight are things we have done or discussed doing before now. I don’t see an issue.

“Sir?” James speaks up first, what the hell how does he get the issue first! I’m the smart one in this little cabal.

“Yes James?” Steve stand in front of him.

“Pet is too hard to lock in chastity” He smirks sideways at me.

“Yep and its going to get worse as I open his tight ass up for you. How do you think James, we should take care of Pet’s little issue?” I am not going to like this one bit I fear.

“He is too excited sir perhaps he needs to cool off?” See this is the shit I get from him when he is in a mood! He wants my dick iced! That rat bastard!

“I agree, go get me a bowl of ice water and a cloth James. Up on the bed Pet.” I whine. I don’t want to be iced.

“Pet!” he snaps and I follow.

“Sir I can get it to go away. I don’t want to be iced.” I get up on the bed and lay onto my back as he directs me. He raises and eyebrow and looks at my throbbing member.

“I will give you 5 to get soft enough for the cage,” He runs his hands over my hair again. “Pet is this an issue for you or are you just being mouthy?”

I give it due thought and though James hates the cold for him it’s a punishment I have never really be bothered by it. I don’t like ice right on my cock but a cold cloth will do the trick if it’s necessary.

“I'm being mouthy Sir.” He leans in and kisses me “Sorry.”

“It’s ok pet thank you for being honest. At least one of you are.” Yeah, we’re going to have to deal with that later. James is hiding shit too. Sigh.

He is true to his word and gives me five whole minutes to make my body do what I want it too. I was getting it to listen too. Then the son of a cock sucking whore ruins it by starting to prep James for the night! He wanted to make sure the humber is something James will really want to use. There were many times we like the look of something or sound of it, try it in a test run and then chicken the fuck out. 

Its new for us and its best to not jump full force into a scene with new gear. Sure, as shit he gets James bent over my stomach and he pulls his balls back to slip though the opening in the middle of the humbler and James gasps at the feeling of being pulled so tightly. It was not pain he told us as much but the feeling was so new to him. So very little was anymore that we were both awe struck Then his whimpers as it is tightened so his balls won’t slip out started to get louder and he said the ache was constant and amazing. So yep here I am hard as a rock; watching him slide into the right head space. He kisses my hip and nips me as he tries not to make too much noise and fails with flying collars. 

“Damn it.” I cuss a streak as James sees my predicament.

“Sorry sugar.” He means it I know but his sorry won’t help me now. “This thing is so odd feeling. The weight of it and it’s so tight. Every little…” His words are cut short when Steve leans down and runs a bit of ice over his very exposed balls. He tries to pull back away for the cold and yelps as his movement is stopped by the humbler wrenching his balls tight against the toy.

“SIR!” James howls “Oh my god!” He can’t get all the way to an upright kneel. “That hurts! Oh, fuck it pulls them so tight!” He is only able to hold the position for a moment. He strains and grunts trying to get away from the ice. Each pull and wiggle makes his eyes go even darker and hooded. Yep he loves it.

“Are you ok? Do we need to take it off?” Steve asks gently pushing him back to kneeling over my mid-section and putting the ice in the bowl.

“Fuck no sir I love it. It’s like self-bondage. I get to decide what I can take.” He is so surreal looking right now there is a smile on his face and a flush to his chest and neck. He’s shaking as he tries again to right himself into a kneel and can’t.

“Yes, it is, now scoot down so I can get Pet ready.” James slowly inches down the bed but stays on all fours. “Sorry Anthony I gave you time, it’s still too hard to lock up.” I hear the water in the bowl and try wiggle away. “NO!! Lay still!” I stop instantly his voice is not a request but a demand. 

Sir rolls me over on my stomach and spanks my ass hard for 10 swats, and I am about ten seconds from going off when he rolls me back over. My eyes are moist from the spanking it hurt 

“Sorry pet but I have had it with your misbehaving I have given you some leeway but I'm done. Now lay still so I can get you set up.” I keep still as he slowly wraps the iced cloth over my cock and it makes me want to pull my legs into to protect myself. James is stroking my legs and feet to keep me calm. Sir pulls the cloth away after a minute. I have flagged but not gone down enough. I cringe as he re ices the cloth.

“One more time I think. Come on Pet you’re ok you got this.” I grit my teeth as it is taken out of the water and laid on me. I am still this time, but the tears have not stopped. I don’t like this. “So good your taking this so well. I'm proud of you baby” I try to smile; the different sensations are keeping me ‘interested’. My ass is still warm from his spanking and my cock is freezing. The cold wins out and I am soft. He gets off the bed and gets my cage, our large ring gag, the lube, and a length of rope. 

“Since you’re being so good for me now do you want me to open you up or James to?” He removes the cloth and I am soft, thank God!

“You sir!” I want his hands on me. Steve will open me up wide and loose he won’t risk James hurting me. James will leave me tighter not enough to hurt either but enough to help him win. I see the smirk in his cheating face. Steve slides the cock cage over my dick and snips it around my balls. 

“Sure, baby you were good all week huh? No masturbating or anything cause your poor balls are a bit swollen.” I nod, I came the 2 times they called and he let me but that was in the first day. Nothing for the next 4. He is right they hurt “Roll back over pet. We will get them taken care of I promise.” I listen to him and get on my stomach face down ass up. He is quick about getting me open but I was right he has me sloppy and James is bitching about it.

“Sir you’re going to get his hole so loose I could put my whole metal hand in there!” Steve looks to him and sneers. Well there is an idea!

“I never said this would be easy James; one more word and I will make it much harder!” I moan as Steve pulls his fingers out of me, he got 4 in and god damn it felt so good.

“You think he has it easy, try getting me off with just your tongue.” I sag back trying to temp him to put them back. 

I’m not worried. I have a very talented tongue, not that I’m bragging, but I’m bragging. 

“Pet!” He corrects me and swats my ass again. Back up to the footboard for me. I do as I'm told, he loops the rope around the cage to keep it from pinching or tightening and cutting off blood flow. 

“James get behind him on your knees. Line up.” James is slow to move with the board holding his balls I guess discourages movement. “Come on! James move!” He pulls James forward and James howls at the pull on his balls. “You said you wanted it harder! Rougher! Were you wrong?” 

“No sir... No, I want it. Please!” He lines up but does not push into my ass, he knows not to take what isn’t offered is a rule. Sir has not told him he could start. I feel the rope pull my cock and balls back a bit. 

“Pet rock forward” I do and enjoy the sensation of the pull it’s not hard like James but then it tightens. 

“And again.” I do this time there is a discomfort to it. I push back onto James hips to lessen the tension. 

“Perfect! Don’t move Pet.” He circles around kisses me and adds the gag to my mouth. The next thing I feel is James cockhead breach me. I moan like a whore. It’s been too long. 

“Don’t move once your bottomed James! Or its cheating and I will add another layer to make this harder!” I feel his hips on my ass and he groans. I clench around him and then push out to show him I don’t have to move to make him enjoy it.

“Arms back James.” He gets his arms cuffed and he shoves forward a bit “SIR!” 

He sounds gutted. “I'm sorry James did I forget to tell you I am anchoring your arms to the footboard too? Sorry.” The little shit is not sorry at all. “Lean forward for me…And thrust a bit!” He fucks into me and I drool as I try and beg. 

“Oh, shit sir I can barely move! How ‘m I going to get anywhere like this?” He keeps trying to fuck into me, but it pulls the humbler and it forces him to pull right back out. Worst is he can’t lean over me and grind into me because he is bound almost upright.

“Not my problem James, you see I can fuck his throat all I want, there are no stings to keep me from using him like the loving slut he is, dirtying him up by cumming all over his perfect face and leaving you to your torment. I know you can move so show me. Fuck our boy how he likes it.” James shoves hard into me and I groan. I clench and try to make it as tight and good for him as I can but he hisses again the pull must be almost unbearable. Steve gets back on the bed near where James and I are connected.

“James look at me. Are you ok? Is this too much?” I love when Steve checks on us. He is such a good Dom. It’s not only about him or his needs and though the laws make it seem like it is all about him, he remembers we are supposed to be the power in this relationship. 

“No Sir it feels so good. I wanted this, thank you!” I hear them kissing and I shove back to remind them I'm here!

“Pet? Are you ok? Do you remember how to tap out? I nod and hold my right hand in the air and make a tapping motion as if on his legs.

“Good Boy let’s get started. And Pet if you pull off him it means you forfeit. He wins.” How the hell am I going to do that I am bound so tight I can barely move. Steve gets in front of me and slowly feeds his cock into the ring of the gag. He fills me as far back as the soft back of my throat. 

“God pet I missed this. So hot. James ready?” I feel his cock jump in my ass.

“Please Sir Yes I’m ready.” He still has not moved unless he been told to.

“Go.” Steve says James starts slow pushing in and pulling out. I wrap my tongue around Sirs cock and pull onto it, as it dawns on me. I can’t force him into my throat without pulling James forward. This means pulling James balls tight, and mine as well. I like the feeling but James seems to whine a bit at first. Getting his dick wet seems to override the whine factor. He starts really fucking fast as it turns from a grunt to soft needy moans.

“Damn fuck sir he’s still so wrecked. So good. Come on Anthony back up for me! You know you want be deep as I can get…” He snaps his hips to fuck into me and hisses. I feel Sirs hand on my head keeping me in place.

“That’s cheating sir!” He nearly screams and leans as much of his weight forward as his arms will allow.

“My game my rules James; but be nice to him and maybe he will tighten up for you.” Sir snaps his hips into my throat as far as his cock can go and I swallow hard to keep him there; it does not work. He pulls out just as fast so I start licking up and down the shaft. 

“See he knows his place, if he’s good I’ll let him have me deeper let him milk me with his throat.”

“Tony baby it’s you and me right darlin’; I waited for you for four days, I wanted you so badly! Please! Come on sugar give me a little help here!” I pity him and clench down harder “Oh…oh yeah god! Fuck! Yeah that’s the ticket.” It makes him fuck me harder but the pull on his balls hurts him more. He keeps at it though letting the pull on his balls stay consent.

Steve grabs my hair and plows into my face. The sound coming from James the more intense as I am pulled forward onto Sir. Sir is his normal quiet self. I double down and sit back onto James and grind hard.

“Damn Pet that’s perfect, if I didn’t know better I would think you wanted me to win. Is that it baby you giving up on Sir’s game and letting me have my way?” His fucking is more muted then normal and he gasps with each lunge. 

I wonder if I want him to win deep down, he needs it more than I do. I want both to be happy with me. I am winning right now even if I lose this game. I am full to the gills and god if I could get hard I would have blown by now! As it is James is grazing my prostate and cum is drooling over my cage.

Steve yanks me forward and growls. This is like being a human seesaw. It was by the grace of James thrusting forward as Sir pulled that he did not come out of me. James bellowed as most of his weight is taken by the arm restraints. Steve growled at him.

“Pull that stunt again Pet see if either of you win. I’ll shoot down your throat tie your gag to the head board so you can’t move at all and leave James just enough room to stay hard but not enough to get either of you off!” 

I hum my agreement. I get it. I am to stay still and only use the muscles around either dick to get them off. I make a choice I tease at Sir and clamp down on James I want him to have what Sir offered. He has had a hell of a week and I want to take care of him. His rhythm breaks up after 5 minutes or so, and I know he is at his end. Sir is a dirty rotten cheater, He places one huge hand on the back of my head and fucks into my mouth as hard as he likes. 

“There is a good sub! Right like that; take what I give you come on baby sing for me.” I make a humming gurgling sound; he loves hearing me choke on him. My air way clogged by his huge cock lodged in my throat.

“That’s my boy I’m going to cum baby keep it up come on! Come on! You got this.” I can’t move he has me pinned and James is close too. I can’t move to help him all I can do is stay tight like a bow sting. I feel James go off a second before I feel Sir unload in my throat. James keeps moving but sir stays still letting the heat of the moment fill me. Then, James cries out as his orgasm rips though him hard. It may seem that I won and sir got off first but that is not the case. I felt James go off it was glorious. 

Sir finally pulls out and unties us removing the gag from me and laying us down next to each other.

“I'm going to get some water for us boys stay tangled together ok. I wrap James in my arms and Sir slides out comfy fuzzy blanket over us. “Jarvis is there fruit still on the penthouse?” Steve walks out of the bedroom still talking to Jarvis.

“You would have let me win Tony?” He asked as we lay there petting each other and kissing softly. He runs his hand over my ass it’s still sore from the swats. It’s delicious.

“I had little ability to do anything other than what I did. But yes, Bucky I would have, not that it mattered you won anyhow.” I love the smile on his face. I am warm and he is sated and the glow is amazing. Steve comes back in with a tray of food and water. 

“Ok boys sit up so we can get some food and water in us. We still have a long night ahead.” 

After water and food sir tips me onto my side to look over my ass, make sure there is no real damage done, and that I won’t be too sore tomorrow if we keep going. Also, to watch James spunk leak out of me. He slips a finger back into me to make sure I don’t need any other physical care.

“Tell me Pet who won?” He is smiling I know they were too wrapped up in chasing their own releases to notice.

“I'm sorry Sir, James came first.” I lower my head I feel like I failed somehow. He takes my face in his hands and forces me to look at him. “It felt so good to be like that stuck between you but I failed.”

“Tony there was no real winning, you were perfect for me; you did as I asked and we all had a good time. Perfect boy.” He stroked my hair and held me for a few more seconds then pulled James up to his lap.

“You did just as good James. I love you so very much.” He held us both one on each side of him as we relaxed and came off the emotional high “We are going to cuddle for a while and then you’ll rewarded James, ok?” I nod and play with Bucky’s hair as Sir keeps petting at us, telling us how well we did.

“James did you like the humbler?” 

“I did sir but I am not sure I enjoyed it that way as much as I would have with you or Pet tormenting my balls in it.” Steve hums and nods. 

“Ok Buck we will try it your way later ok? Thank you for being honest. I am a very lucky man.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chap of this story; however I am going to continue in the series so no panicking just keep your eyes open. I am so not done with our boys yet. Also, if you like a darker read I am doing the darker side if Alice, a paralleled time line to this that follows the dark ending.  
> Please I love your feedback! Comments and Kudos are author food!


End file.
